Never Second Best
by Claudia Johnson
Summary: The grown-up Bob-Whites help a young girl Bobby befriended.
1. Chapter 1

**Disc****l****aimer:** Of course none of these characters (with the exception of Annie, Joseph, Dave, the Parker Family and the librarian) are mine. They're property of Golden Books.

I'm not from the States and am not totally familiar with the schooling system... So if you find anything strange, just tell me. I'll appreciate it. Enjoy.

_**Never Second Best or The Case of the Repeating History**_

_**By Claudia**_

**Chapter One**

The sun had just shed his first rays of light on the Hudson Valley and over the small town of Sleepyside, when Jim opened his eyes. The faint light that came through his bedroom window told him that it was still very early. A look at the clock on his bedside table confirmed it: 5:30.

He groaned and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. Laying there, facing the white ceiling above him, he waited for sleep to return, but it didn't. Coming to terms with the fact, the 24-year-old red head sighed and got up. He walked over to the window and opened it, breathing in the fresh morning air. Despite the cool breeze, Jim knew that soon enough that sun would grow warmer and this would be another typical July day.

Wearing nothing but his boxer shorts and a T-shirt, Jim walked out to the balcony that surrounded nearly half of the big, elegant mansion where he had lived for the past 9 years and leant over the railing. He gazed on the well-groomed, green lawn that spread all the way down hill, almost to the edge of Glenn Road. Beyond it, he had a partial view of Crabapple Farm. Trixie's house. Jim smiled, as he remembered everything she had done for him nine years before. If it hadn't been for her, maybe he would never have escaped the torture of living with his stepfather. Thanks to her, he had a wonderful family, a home and a future. And no matter how much time went by or how many times he had taken his turn in helping her out of her messes, he still felt grateful... And he knew he always would.

Jim let his mind wonder off and tried to imagined if she was still asleep. Probably... Being the beginning of summer vacation and all. But soon the beautiful white house at the foot of the hill would spring to life and Trixie along with it. Jim walked back inside and threw himself on the bed, his thoughts lost in time.

Things had always been weird between them. There was a permanent feeling of things left unsaid and undone. When he'd first met her, he'd been fascinated with her tenacity and strength... the fire that burnt deep inside her. Then he had grown to respect her, deeply, more than he had ever respected anyone. And one fine day he had discovered that the pain he felt in his heart whenever she was in danger could mean only one thing: the freckled faced, feisty blonde girl had got under his skin in an irreversible way... He was in love.

It had taken him a long, long time to admit that this was more than just a high school crush, a fantasy born out of his gratitude for everything she had done for him. Even after he had given her the ID bracelet and told her she was his special girl, he had never had the courage to take it further... Maybe out of fear of being turned down, of getting hurt... Or maybe because he already knew how deep those feelings were and didn't want to make her commit to something so strong while they were still so young.

No, it didn't make much sense to him either. But those were the excuses he found to drag himself through nine years of being just friends with the only girl he had ever loved. After he had gone off to college, along with Brian, her older brother and his best friend, Jim had felt like they had deserted her and the other members of their club, the Bob-Whites of the Glenn. The seven members were then down to five and they all knew things had changed forever. The summer vacations and other small breaks they had would never make up for the time that they hadn't been there. And though he knew it to be inevitable, he also was aware of how much Trixie had suffered with the separation.

But so had they. Brian and him had been miserable during the first few months in NYU, away from their friends and loved ones. Jim remembered the long conversations they had back then. It had been the very first time they had openly talked about their feelings about Trixie and Honey. Jim had been adopted by Honey's family nine years before, after he had inherited his great-uncle's fortune. And the quiet, serene and lovely Honey Wheeler had instantly charmed Brian.

But things eventually fell into place. Classes were a full time occupation and their friends back home got used to not having them around. And the result was the remaining BWG's becoming closer than ever before. Especially Trixie and Dan Mangan. Thinking about that made Jim grind his teeth. He had been jealous of Trixie with other guys... Ned Schultz, for one. But the nephew of the Wheeler's groom had been his major concern while he was in college.

Truth was that at first he hadn't even thought about it... Until Trixie's letters started to talk more and more about Dan. Brian had told him that it was natural, that since both of them were away Dan was likely to become the 'protector' of the other four. Trixie, of course, would always be getting in incredible scrapes, dragging Honey along in the process. Diana Lynch, the other girl in the group, wasn't much of a concern, being so quiet and naturally hesitant when it came to Trixie's adventures. And Mart Belden, Trixie's almost twin brother, was a bit of a hothead himself. So Dan was the natural choice.

But Jim still didn't feel very comfortable about it. And it was about that time that he understood how wrong he had been in waiting so long... Even if he hadn't started a relationship, because he wanted Trixie to grow up and find out by herself what she truly wanted from life, he should have said something about his feelings. He had taken her for granted. And only then did he understand the true depth of his feelings...

Then, without him even noticing, time had gone by. A year later, Dan and Mart had gone to college themselves... Mart had gone to the Agronomy School and Dan had decided to become a lawyer, instead of a cop, as he had always planed. He wanted to work in the DA's office, one day. The following year it was Trixie, Honey and Diana's turn: Trixie and Honey to major in Psychology (which they believed to be very helpful in their future careers as private investigators) and Diana to major in Art History.

The girls were now back and through with college, as were Mart and himself. Dan and Brian still had a few years ahead of them, so they would the only BWGs to be living Sleepyside after the summer. Dan was going to Law School and Brian still had a couple of years to go in Medical School.

So, they now had a whole summer ahead of them... A summer in which they would have nothing else to think about but their futures. Jim was certain that those 3 months would bring about a whole lot of changes. In about a week, Honey and Brian would be officially engaged in a huge party Madeleine Wheeler had decided to throw in honor of her only daughter. And he was going to start building his school for orphans... A dream he had had for years and on which he had been working since he finished college, two years before.

But something else was going to happen... Something he dreaded... Maybe that was the reason why he had wakened up so early. In fact he could barely wait to find out how things had turned out.

As if on cue, he heard a knock on his door. "C'me in." he said as he sat up on the bed. He smiled as his adopted sister, still in her pajamas, walked to the bed and sat down with a sigh.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Honey asked, yawning. "I heard when you opened the door to the balcony... I didn't get much sleep last night."

"I thought about waiting up for you, but you came in pretty late and I was tired... Was it that bad?"

Honey shook her head.

"No... But it was a long conversation... And then I spent a long time talking to Brian too. He was very anxious to know how things had turned out."

"I can relate to that..." Jim said, trying to make the subject less dim. "But how did Trixie take it?"

"Surprisingly well... She even said it didn't come as a surprise. But I'm still worried..." Honey shrugged her shoulders, in desperation. "You know how she would rather die than hurt one of us...But I know she was hurt by my decision."

Jim pulled his sister into his arms and gave her a big hug.

"It was the right thing to do, Honey, believe me. And even if Trixie is hurt now, she will soon understand it will all be for the best. You couldn't loose this opportunity, not if it was what you really wanted..."

With her head still resting on Jim's chest Honey let a tear roll down her face.

"But it was her dream... For years we planned to open that agency together!"

"Yes, Honey. I know. But like you said: it was HER dream. Was it ever really yours?"

Honey looked into her brother's eyes. And she knew she didn't have to answer.

Jim caressed her cheek, tenderly, trying to reassure her.

"Trixie must understand it. And somehow I know she does". But deep inside his heart he wasn't so sure.

* * *

Trixie did understand. She understood it very well. But it still hurt, anyway.

The blonde girl emerged out of the Wheeler's lake, shaking the water off her curly hair. She hadn't slept much that night and the sun had hardly been up for half an hour when she had decided to take a swim and cool off her head.

Lying on the sandy margin of the lake, Trixie closed her eyes, thinking about the talk Honey and herself had had, the previous night. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen it coming... For years she had wondered if Honey was really cut out to be a detective, but so much time had gone by that Trixie had finally reassured herself about that topic. If Honey hadn't backed out that far, she probably never would. And after they had gone off to college she had believed everything was settled.

So, the previous night, Trixie had felt the rug pulled out from under her. After all, they had majored in Psychology because of the agency... If Honey wasn't sure, why had she gone along with it? And what hurt her most was that Honey hadn't even told her she was entering that designing contest... Last night had been the first time she had heard about it. Honey had told her she hadn't even come close to win it, but the designing school that had sponsored it had been very impressed by her amateur work... So impressed that they had offered her a scholarship.

Of course Trixie was glad for her friend... In fact she was very happy for her. And that only made it worse, because she couldn't be angry at Honey. Her heart and head were now in a turmoil of mixed emotions.

Sitting up, the 22-year-old girl sighed and wondered what was happening. Why hadn't she noticed that something was wrong with Honey? Or hadn't she? After all, she was supposed to be her best friend. And despite what had just happened, Trixie knew she would always be.

"Why are things always so difficult, when it comes to me?" Trixie asked, not noticing she was speaking out loud.

"That's part of your charm, dear little sister!" said a voice behind her. Trixie turned to see her almost-twin brother Mart, walking towards her.

"And just what are you doing here at this hour, dear almost twin?" she asked, teasingly. She knew he hated to be reminded that he was only 11 months older than she was.

"I could ask you the same question..." he answered, sitting down beside her. "But I believe I know the answer already."

"Yeah... you were always the smart one, weren't you?", Trixie said, gazing at the quiet, mirror-like surface of the lake.

"Trix...", Mart's voice lost its usual ironic tone and became serious, as he held his sister's hand in his. The blond, blue-eyed young man was very fond of his little sister, despite his usual teasing and right now he was very concerned. "Brian told me what happened... I know this has got to be hard on you... I just wanted you to know that... Well, I'm here for you."

She smiled and placed a kiss on Mart cheek, making him stare at her, surprised at the sudden tenderness.

"Thanks, Mart." she said. "I do need to talk to someone... I'm really confused."

"This came as a shock to you, didn't it?"

She shook her head.

"No, not really... That's what's troubling me the most. For a long time I wondered if she was right for detective work... But I never really talked to her about it. I thought she would eventually overcome those fears and we could complement each other. And I expected her to talk to me if she had any doubts... But she never did... Until last night, that is..."

"So now you were caught of guard...", Mart completed her sentence, as she nodded. "And now you're angry?"

"No, Mart... How could I be angry with her for trying to accomplish her dream? I'm... hurt, because she never told me she had this dream. And I also feel... Feel like I've been very selfish, for never really having talked to her about it... Trying to find out if what I was sensing was true..."

"Don't feel selfish, Trix... Maybe she didn't know this was her dream... You know, many people go through life without ever finding their place... We are lucky, because we know what we want to do with our lives."

To his surprise, Trixie hid her face in her hands and mumbled something that he couldn't understand.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I said I don't... I don't know what to do with my life! Not after this..."

Mart had only experienced the feeling of being left without words a few times in his life. This was one of them. Trix had always been so sure of what she wanted, even when everyone else opposed her, so this was shocking.

"Sweetie," Mart gulped, feeling the words caught in his throat and sensing that this was a very troubling time for Trixie, "What are you saying? You're giving up the agency?"

"I don't know... I'm confused... Honey's decision was just the last drop..."

Gently, Mart tilted her chin up, forcing her to look at him.

"Talk to me, Trix... Please."

"Oh, Mart... Have you ever had the feeling that you fought for something all your life and then when you finally get it, it's just not like what you thought it would be?" Trixie rubbed her eyes, trying to wipe away the irritating tears.

"We all have..."

"But you didn't build a whole life around it..." Trixie shook her head. "I feel like a jerk, you know?"

"But why, Trixie? Why are you saying that?"

"Because I don't know if I want to be a detective anymore!" Trixie yelled, unnerved, as she got back up on her feet. Irritated, she kicked a pebble and hurt her toe.

"Ouch!" Trixie finally let the tears roll down her face. Mart's first impulse was to get up and hug her, but he knew she had to let out steam. And the truth was that he needed time to compose himself from the shock of what he had just heard. Hearing his sister say those words had felt like a kick to the stomach, although one day he would have loved to hear it. But not now, not after being certain of Trixie's convictions for such a long time.

"I hated being away from Sleepyside, Mart..." she said, trying to wipe away the tears. "I really did. Away from you guys and all of this." Trixie gestured to indicate the surrounding woods. "If I became a detective I would have to go to a big city... Maybe bigger than White Plains! And there's more...When I was in college, I wrote an essay about private investigators and the way they work... I met a few and what I found out scared the hell out of me! They hardly ever get a chance of working on anything other than adultery cases! The other things are usually left for the police to handle. It's not like the mystery novels and TV, you know?"

Mart only nodded.

"And I kept thinking that it was silly, that it was natural to be scared and that I could make things work better for me... But the more I saw the more I feared. And what kept me going and believing was Honey. She was there with me... That would make the difference. I never mentioned any of this to her... And now..." Trixie's voice broke and she stood staring at the lake, quiet, her arms wrapped around her body.

Knowing that this was the time to show Trixie how much he cared, Mart finally got up and walked to her. Softly circling her shoulders with his arm, he whispered:

"But you still have her... You still have us. You always will."

"It's not the same, Mart..." Trixie faced her brother, a serious look on her eyes. "When I started to get involved in mysteries and adventures, you were there with me, helping me... Even when you didn't want to..." she added with a sad smile. "I thought about it all night... That was why it was so wonderful, so exciting. Because you were all there. When Jim and Brian went to college and then you and Dan... Well, it just wasn't the same. I'm afraid it doesn't mean the same anymore..."

"What do mean? Trix, you've helped so many people!" Mart made her look at him.

"Yes, that's just it! I wanted to help people... It wasn't just the hunt, as they say it. But taking pictures of adulterers is not my idea of helping others..."

"Well, it is really..." Mart started, not knowing what to say. But Trixie stopped him.

"Mart, don't... You know perfectly well what I mean!"

He did. And so he just stood there, his arm wrapped around her, knowing that there were times when emotion was so overwhelming there just wasn't space for words.

* * *

A/N: All I need is two reviews to post the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Bobby was bored. He had been so anxious for this particular summer to come and now... Things just weren't has he had imagined they would be.

Two years before he had achieved what had been his major life goal so far: to become a BWG. He had gotten his own jacket and chair at the meeting table. He had been so proud. But soon enough he had noticed that something was different. Ever since he was 5 years old he'd thought the BWG's were the coolest crowd to hang around with. They were always involved in real adventures and traveling everywhere! What else could someone want from life?

But things seemed to be too quiet... He hadn't seen any real action since Brian and Jim had gone to college. He'd thought that maybe things would get better once he became part of the club. But they hadn't... So Bobby had been looking forward to that particular summer, when all of the BWG's would be together again. Somehow in previous summers one of them always seemed to be missing.

At the age of fifteen, Bobby looked exactly like Trixie would have looked at that age if she had been born a boy. He had been blessed with the big blue eyes, full of light, blond curly hair and freckles that were the Belden kids trademark. With the exception of Brian, of course, since Mart had finally let his hair grow a bit more, thanks to Di's intervention. So, Bobby was the proof that apples don't fall far from the tree... Physically and otherwise. Helen and Peter Belden were becoming everyday more concerned with adventurous heart of their youngest offspring. Trixie's adolescence was still very fresh in their minds.

And now if they would be able to see him, they would be terrified. It all had started exactly nine years ago, during a certain summer when Trixie had been feeling very bored herself.

Bobby let out a big sigh and caressed Eden, the newest inhabitant of the Wheeler's stable and his usual ride. After tying her reins to a nearby branch, the boy walked slowly to the ancient tree, where years before Regan had built his beloved tree house. He still came here once in a while, when he wanted to be alone, or whenever he had nothing else to do... as was the case.

As he readied himself to climb the wooden steps nailed to the tree, he noticed something strange. On almost every step there were pieces of mud, as if someone with muddy shoes had climbed all the way to the top.

Bobby frowned. Who could have been there? He certainly hadn't and there were no other kids in the neighborhood... Di's brothers and sisters, two sets of identical twins and his usual companions were out of town, so he didn't know who the trespasser could be... Maybe it had been of the other Bob-Whites... But no, they would have mentioned it to him.

Bobby suddenly felt frightened. He remembered what had happened when two of the members of Dan's old gang had hidden in the woods. What if the person was still in the tree-house? There were two things he could do: leave and ask the other Bob-Whites to come back with him or try to find out himself what was happening up there. He soon decided that the other Bob-Whites seemed to be too worried about other things to mind him and, on the other hand, if he left now, he would never know if there was someone up there or not.

Taking a deep breath, Bobby held on to the steps and slowly started climbing. His heart was throbbing like a pack of wild horses but he knew he had to do this. This was what Trixie would have done, wasn't it? Gently, the boy lifted the trap door above his head and picked inside, feeling the hair on the back of his head stand. Only then did he let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. The small house was empty.

But as soon as Bobby entered he noticed that despite of it being empty right now, someone had definitely been there. Someone other than his friends. He knew this for a fact, since none of the Bob-Whites would leave piles of empty cans all over the place.

* * *

Jim walked down the slope towards Crabapple Farm. His heart skipped a beat when he saw a blonde woman walking out of the house and saying something to the tall figure of a man driving a lawnmower through the front lawn. Soon enough he felt relief wash over him, as he came closer and recognized Helen Belden. Trixie's mother waved and smiled, and then went back inside.

"Hey, man! What's up?" Brian said, leaning against the lawnmower. "You seemed relieved when you saw it was my mother standing there..." he added, as he winked his eye at his best friend.

Jim smiled. "Yeah... I guess Trixie looks too much like your mum... And I wasn't feeling quite ready to see her, just as I arrived. I guess it will feel pretty weird."

"You bet it will. I've been dreading the moment I see her myself..."

"Meaning you haven't seen her yet?"

Brian nodded. "Right... Mart told me he had seen her leave the house really early in the morning. He said he was going to try finding her and talk to her. They haven't been back... Uh-oh. Guess I spoke to soon!"

Jim turned on his heels to see Trixie and Mart walking towards them. Trixie had a dismayed look upon her girlish features, but he still couldn't help thinking she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

In nine years, Trixie had grown beautiful. The clumsy, tom-boyish Belden girl had become a lovely shapely young woman. And everything that had made Jim fall so desperately in love was still there: the light in her eyes, the flaming spirit and the sharp sixth sense that had led her into so much trouble... and into so much glory.

Oh, he loved her all right, and he would have done anything to be the one that was encircling her with his arm, comforting her in that difficult time. But Mart had beaten him to it. And maybe it was just for the better, since things were difficult enough for her right now. She needed time to sort everything out and he wasn't going to be the one presenting her with one more problem. No, he was going to let their discussion lay for a while. But he wasn't going to let it die away... Not again.

"Hi, Trix" he said tenderly.

"Hi, Jim... Guess you've heard, hum?" she asked, looking deep into his eyes.

He nodded.

"Honey told me about your talk... Are you mad at her?"

Trixie shook her head and smiled sadly.

"No, of course not... It's just that things aren't... Well, they aren't so perfectly perfect anymore."

A deep silence fell over the four young people. Trixie stared at the ground, drawing circles in the dirt with the tip of her sandal. Brian thought it would be a nice idea to leave Jim and Trixie alone for a little while. He preferred not to be involved, since he was so close to both girls, and Mart's tries obviously hadn't done much to lighten up Trixie's pitch dark mood.

"Hey, Mart, help me get this thing back to the garage, will you?" he said, trying to get his brother out of there.

"Since when do you need my assistance to perform such a simple task?" Mart asked, not getting the full picture.

"Now!" Brian exclaimed, not leaving room for discussion.

Mart finally seemed to understand his brother's intentions and followed him to the garage.

"Always very subtle, aren't they?" Trixie said, smiling.

Jim returned the smile but didn't answer. "C'me on, let's take a walk shall we?" he invited.

Trixie agreed with a nod and followed him into the orchard. The two of them walked for a little while in silence and then sat under a tree.

"No use beating around the bush, is there?" Jim said, facing her. "How are you feeling, Trix?"

The tenderness in Jim's voice warmed Trixie's heart, as it always had done through the years. She felt like resting her head on his shoulder and let it all out. But she couldn't. Something inside her stopped her. A little jealousy maybe... Jim's dream was coming true, slowly but steadily, while hers... She shook her head, making her blonde curls bounce. That kind of thinking wasn't fair.

"Down in the dumps, really..." she whispered, after a while. Despite her fears, once more she couldn't help but to be totally honest with him.

He lowered his eyes, feeling an overwhelming urge to pull her into his arms and tell her he was going to be there for her. But he knew it wasn't the time. Suddenly, an idea sprung to his mind. Maybe he would crash and burn but he had to try.

"Trix, I know you probably don't feel like it, but I guess it would be good for you. To get your mind of things and all... Would you like to go out with me tonight?"

She looked up at him, surprised at the sudden invitation. An invitation she had been waiting for a long, long time, although she wouldn't admit it. And now she didn't know what to say.

"Well, I... I don't know... I don't think I be good company..." she stuttered.

Jim smiled and his eyes shone as if they truly were emeralds. He couldn't back away now... He wouldn't back away! With his mind made up, he insisted.

"C'me on, please." he almost pleaded. "It would be nice for both of us... Besides," he added, averting her eyes for just one second "I guess I want to make up for not being here these last few years. Will you give me that chance?"

Trixie's mind darted back to her prom night, four years back. Everything had been so perfect! She remembered being so happy for Brian and Honey, who had started going steady that same night. And something had also started between Trixie and Jim... Something that had never gone any further. One kiss, as they parted, at the gate of Crabapple Farm. One simple sweet kiss... Never repeated, never again mentioned by either of them. Sometimes Trixie wondered if it had been only a prank of her overly active imagination. But the burning on her lips every time she thought about it was no dream and neither was the way she remembered the smell of his cologne. And deep inside her soul she knew she had been partially guilty that it had never been mentioned again. She had avoided him the following days and he took it as lack of interest. And reacted accordingly.

But now... Did she want a chance of recapturing the past or was their chance long gone? Looking into his eyes she knew the answer. She wanted that chance. She wanted it desperately.

"Ok... I guess it will be nice." Trixie said with a smile.

Jim's eyes lit up once more. The few moments between his question and her answer had been hell-like. Somehow he never expected her to say yes. But she had.

She wondered if it was the right thing to do before she picked up the phone. She would have to do it sometime... And why not now?

The phone rang a few times before it was picked up. She recognized her voice and gulped. But she had to do this.

"Hi, Honey." Trixie said.

"Trixie? Hi!" said Honey's surprised voice. "I... I wasn't expecting to hear from you this soon... I mean, I'm glad, but..."

Trixie giggled.

"Hey, Honey, I get it, don't worry. Anyway we have to get through this. And like I said I'm not angry..."

"But you had every right to be..."

"No, Honey, of course I didn't... I can't help feeling a bit hurt but... We have let bygones be bygones."

She heard Honey's sigh of relief.

"Oh, Trix... I was afraid you wouldn't be my best friend anymore!"

"Don't be silly, Honey! I will always be your best friend! Besides, that new-found talent of yours may prove to come in handy." Trixie said, trying not to sound too anxious.

* * *

Honey threw herself on Trixie's bed, giggling and almost out of breath. Trixie stood in the middle of her room, her hands on her hips and her face a bright tone of crimson red. The room looked like it had been hit by a tornado. Trixie's closet was open wide and more than half of its contents were scattered all over the room. The hand-made quilt on the bed was scarcely visible under a thick layer of jeans and T-Shirts.

"What's so funny?" she asked, pretending to be mad.

Honey struggle to sit up and to stop laughing, as tears streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry, Trix... It's not that it's funny, really... But the thought of you worrying with what you were going to wear..."

"Yeah, yeah... Laugh all you want! But fact is I need help! I don't know what to wear!", Trixie sat by her friend, a desperate look upon her face. "This is a special night, Honey... Well, it could be if only we would feel more comfortable around each other..."

"Of course it will be a special night. You guys only need time to get back to where you left off. To get to know each other all over again..." Honey looked into her friend's eyes. "But somehow I feel that there is something else, behind all this insecurity... Something that hasn't got to do with Jim... At least not directly..."

Trixie sighed. "I can't hide anything from you, can I? It's just that I can't help thinking whether he would invite me out or not if I wasn't... Well, if I..." Trixie didn't go on, not knowing how to put it.

"If you weren't depressed because of my decision..." Honey completed. Trixie was about to open her mouth to deny it, but Honey stopped her. "It's ok, Trix. I know how you must feel. You don't have to hide it from me."

"I won't, Honey. That would be betraying our friendship... We promised that we would always be completely honest with each other and that's the way it's gonna be. I am kind of depressed, but your decision is only a part of the problem. The biggest part of it is MY own decision."

Honey frowned. "What decision?"

"A decision I have to make..." said the blonde girl, sighing. "I don't want to talk about it right now, Honey. It's still too soon... I really need to think about it some more. But like I said, you shouldn't worry." Trixie held her friends hands in her own, reassuringly and smiled. "No matter what that decision turns out to be your decision was only the drop that made the cup spill."

"Please don't be so mysterious, Trixie!" Honey pleaded. "What's this all about?"

"I'll tell you when I decide... There's no use in talking endlessly about it. It's just that I don't want to settle for second best."

"Second best?", Honey waited for more explanation but it didn't come. And she didn't fully understand what her friend meant. But now there wasn't time to think about it. Trixie had gone back to the position in which Honey had found her when first entering the room: sitting in front of her closet staring at its contents... and moaning in desperation. Smiling, Honey understood it was time to get to work.

Jim stood by the Belden's kitchen window, staring at nowhere. His heart was beating so loud and so fast he could hardly hear Brian and Mart teasing him.

"My, my..." Mart started, winking at his older brother. "Have you sensed the peculiar atmosphere that surrounds us? Can't you just hear the pounding of our good friend's heart? I dare say he yearns to behold the not-so-fair maiden, Beatrix."

Brian laughed and joined Jim by the window. "Well, I would say he just has a bad case of good old cold feet! Am I right?" he said, tapping his friend's shoulder.

"Hum?" Jim mumbled, as if he had just awaken.

The two Belden boys burst into laughter. Jim hadn't heard a word.

Jim's mind had drifted back to a certain night, four years before. A night that could have been the happiest of his life, but instead had remained just another sweet-and-sour memory... like so many others.

After being in college for two years, Jim had come to the conclusion that Trixie was the only girl he would ever want. He had gone out with a couple of girls during that period, but it felt uncomfortable to always be comparing the girls to Trixie. It was a natural reaction for him, but he was also conscious that it was unfair for the girls. That and the jealousy he was beginning to feel about the growing closeness of Dan and Trixie's relationship had led him to finally admit the depth of his feelings. And he would never forget the pride he had felt when Trixie had invited him to be her escort on her prom night. He'd felt on top of the world. And relieved that she hadn't invited Dan!

That night... He had lost the best opportunity he had ever had to tell her how much he loved

her. But Trixie was like a bird that needed to try out its wings. And he didn't want to be the one to tie her down. The kiss had come as a surprise even for him. And it had haunted all of his nights ever since.

A tap on his shoulder brought him back from his reverie. Startled he turned around to stand, half stunned, in front of Trixie.

She was a sight, a vision. Honey had picked out a simple black dress for her, that ended just above her knees and enhanced the soft curves of her slender body. The funny thing about Trixie was that she had never really learned to feel comfortable in what she called "fancy clothes" and that awkwardness made her look even lovelier.

"You look... beautiful." Jim said, in a hoarse voice, looking straight into her eyes. Trixie blushed and avoided his gaze, which of late was becoming too intense for her to endure.

Mart and Brian had remained by the door, watching the whole scene and taking in every little detail. The conclusion they reached must have been the same, because, as if on cue they both left the room in silence.

"Shall we go, Jim?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Yes, we'd better." Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he led her to the door. "And I hope you're not hungry, because it will take a while to get there..."

"Where are you taking me, Mr. Frayne?", Trixie asked, looking up at her handsome escort.

He winked at her. "To Paradise, Miss Shamus... To Paradise!"

* * *

A/N:Thank you Fidelis Et Espoire A Noel Dy and Mylee, I am very glad to be able to bring my story to this website. I am going to try and get at least two reviews per chapter as I have already written this story and am just bringing it to fanfiction. Review please!

Claudia


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Bobby waited until his parents retired to their room to leave the house. He made sure his lantern had enough batteries to last him for 3 or 4 hours. He wasn't going to make the same mistake he had made many years before, when he'd fallen down a hole and get caught in the rocks. The blond boy shivered as he remembered the hours of fear and loneliness until Trixie and Dan arrived.

Bobby made his way into the woods and on to his tree house. If someone was occupying the tree house, he or she probably spent the night there. Unless they had already left. But somehow he didn't quite believe it. His hunch proved right. He could see a flickering light through the branches and he knew for certain it weren't fireflies. Someone was up there, all right. And now what?

Bobby had seen his sister get into trouble a lot of times for pulling this kind of stunt... But the strongest lesson he taken from all that was that it usually worked out just fine. Taking a deep breath, Bobby walked over to the tree house and started climbing the steps as silently as he could. The occasional snapping sounds of the old wood seemed to him as loud as gunshots. Cold sweat was pouring down his back by the time he got to the trap door, which was wide open.

Slowly, expecting to be hit over the head at any moment, Bobby peeked through the hole on the wooden floor. And he let out his breath. Danger was off for the moment for whoever it was that had invaded his tree house was now fast asleep near the wall. Carefully, trying not to make a sound, Bobby eased himself on to the wooden platform and walked towards the sleeping figure. All he could see was that it was someone skinny, probably shorter than him (which wasn't that hard since he was already as tall as Brian) and with brown hair. The light he had seen from the outside was coming from a small Camping Gas lamp, near the window. Thinking on what could have happened if the lamp had somehow turned over, Bobby felt a surge of rage and decisively walked on to the invader. A sudden flash of good sense made him grab his old baseball bat from the shelve before saying: "What are you doing here? This is private property!"

Startled, the person turned over and crawled backwards towards the wall, in defensive strategy. Bobby stood there for a second in amazement as he looked at the face of his opponent. "A girl?", he thought. Skinny, dirty and in rags, unkempt hair falling over her face, but definitely a girl. Instinctively, Bobby lowered the bat and relaxed his tensed muscles. And immediately understood his mistake.

Sensing that Bobby had lowered his guard, the girl threw herself at him as a wild cat. He was standing between her and the only way out of the tree house. Bobby felt that her strength was born out of pure despair as he wrestled her. Bobby had grown pretty strong, despite his slender build, but nevertheless he was having a hard time defending himself from her wild attacks. She was pushing him so hard that they both fell over. Finally, he managed to get in control, when her resistance apparently started to wear down. Rolling over, Bobby managed to pin her down under him, and held her wrists way above her head, so she wouldn't claw him again.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"I will do no such thing, until you tell me what you're doing up here! This is private property you know?" Bobby said, still having a hard time in keeping her under control.

"I thought as much…" the girl seemed to be too tired to go on fighting or simply thought it was no use. "But I didn't have anywhere else to go… This is your tree-house?"

"Yes." Hoping he was doing the right thing, Bobby let go of her hands and helped her up. She was quite shorter than himself, the top of her head reaching only his shoulder. At first glance, one would say she was about 12, being so skinny, but Bobby reckoned she must be a little older. The girl had brown eyes, lively and shiny, which would be pretty if she didn't look so scared.

Still trembling, the girl reached up and took her unkempt hair away from her dirty face. Then she seemed to hesitate on what to do, but finally reached out her hand and introduced herself: "My name is Annie… Annie Dugan."

"I'm Bobby Belden." the boy said with a smile, shaking her hand.

* * *

"Do you think they're ok?" Honey asked as she laid her head on Brian's shoulder. He caressed his fiancée's hand and smiled tenderly.

"Don't worry, baby. They're grownups. They know how to take care of themselves."

"Do they? Sometimes I doubt it. After nine years, they haven't… Oh, you know what I mean!"

"Maybe they are not ready yet!" Brian sit up straight and looked into Honey's eyes. "Be patient, Honey. Jim and Trixie are very special people…They need to be certain first. Let them sort their lives out… We're here to help them should they need us."

"I'm just afraid they lose their chance at happiness, just because they spent too much time dreaming of something else…" Honey sighed. "Well, I guess I'm just anxious. I love them both so much."

"I do too, Honey. But right now I think they need time… alone." Tenderly, Brian caressed her face and thought about how much he loved this sweet and caring girl and how much he wanted to spend the rest of his days making her happy. Honey smiled, as if she had read his mind and leant towards him. He met her halfway.

* * *

Trixie closed her eyes in the obscurity of the car, rocked by the gentle swaying, as Jim drove through the moonlit road, right beside the Hudson. Smiling, she remembered the wonderful time Jim had shown her that night. He had been nothing short of a perfect gentleman... And the most seductive gentleman she had ever met. Jim had taken her to a restaurant up-river, called Paradise-On-the-Hudson... And the name said it all.

The 19th century building had been transformed into a hotel and restaurant with live music. The decoration was lovely, respecting the standards its original owners had set for it. Through the wide windows all one could see was starlit sky and a mirror like river, reflecting the stars. The soft jazz music lent a feeling of the 40's glamour to the place and despite usually feeling uncomfortable in such places, Trixie felt immediately at home. Maybe it was the kindness of the waiters. Or Jim's company. "This is beautiful, Jim." she almost whispered.

Caressing the hand she had wrapped around his arm, he smiled. "Yes, I thought you'd like it."

Jim had managed to put the agency subject aside and talked around it all night. Trixie felt grateful for it. She could talk to Mart, she could talk to Honey... But Jim... That would be harder. They talked and laughed and danced, recovering a closeness and intimacy they had somehow lost along the way. And sitting in the dimness of the car, they both felt there was still a chance... Maybe their last.

"Hey, where are you taking me?" Annie said, as Bobby dragged her through the woods. Apparently she wasn't used to the woods, because she was having trouble in keeping up with Bobby's long strides and kept tripping in roots and bushes.

"Don't worry. You will be safe there."

Soon they reached what Bobby later told her to be the BWG's club house. Since the group had been too busy lately to have meetings, this was a safe place to keep Annie, until he could figure out on what to do with her. When they reached the door, Bobby took the key out of the pocket of his jacket and tried to find the key hole. But unfortunately it wasn't easy to do it, with no light at all. One of the things he had learned from his big sister was that when you're doing something that you don't want others to know, you should turn off your lantern. But it was easier said than done, so, praying that no one was on Glen Road right that moment, he turned it on...

Trixie yawned and rubbed her eyes. The dimness and coziness of the car was making her sleepy. It had been a long day.

"Am I that boring?" Jim said, smiling.

Trixie giggled. "Of course not... I'm just tired." suddenly she sat up straight in her seat and rubbed her eyes. No, there it was. It wasn't her eyes playing tricks. "Jim, stop the car! Look, there in the woods, near the club house!"

Jim hit the breaks and stopped the car on the side of the road, turning the headlights off. He could see it too. The small focus of light... Feeling shivers down his back, he remembered a night that also had been very special for him and Trixie... A night when they also seen a light near the clubhouse, which could have gone up in flames had they arrived seconds later.

Before he could say a word, Trixie jumped from the car and ran into the woods. Jim followed her and almost bumped into her in the dark. Trixie had stopped suddenly when she saw the two figures standing by the door. By the flickering light of the lantern, she recognized her little brother, Bobby. "Robert Belden! What on Earth are you doing here at this time of night?" she almost screamed.

Startled, Bobby almost dropped the lantern. "Trixie... Jim! I... well, I..." suddenly he remembered Annie and grabbed her by the arm, before she could escape. The girl had been so frightened by the sudden arrival of the two strangers that she had hesitated before running off. Now it was too late.

"And who's that with you?" Trixie asked.

"This is... Annie."

Trixie couldn't see the expression on Jim's face, but she could guess the grin in his voice. "And what are you and Annie doing here in the middle of the night, young man?"

Bobby felt his face flushed and thanked God for the darkness. "It's not what you think...It's a long story. What about going inside and letting you into it?"

"Bobby, no! I trusted you! I told you I didn't want anyone to know!" Annie screamed, trying to escape his hold.

"They can help you, Annie! Trust me!" Bobby said as he tried to keep her quiet.

"I can't trust anyone, Bobby!" she screamed on the verge of tears.

Slowly, gently, Jim walked over to her and surrounded her thin shoulders with his arm. "Calm down, Annie... That is your name, right? Look, you can trust us... Right now, I don't think you have any other option..." Jim's steady and warm voice seemed to have a calming effect over the girl. Trixie smiled in the dark. Besides being irresistible to women, Jim was also great with kids.

The group entered the clubhouse and closed the curtains, so no one would see the light from the outside. Bobby was the first to speak. "This morning I went over to my tree house... There were muddy footprints on the steps and empty cans all over the place. I knew that none of you guys would go there without telling me..."

"Yeah, we all know better!" Trixie remarked with a smile. Bobby didn't pay attention to her teasing his bad temper. Everyone knew how much he hated to have his prized possessions tampered with... But he never admitted to still have occasional temper tantrums whenever one of his brothers messed with his things. "Anyway, I decided I should find out who was staying there... So I went over there tonight!"

"Bobby Belden, do you mean to tell me that you went there alone, without telling anyone where you were headed?" Trixie scolded.

"Yeah, like you never done that..." Bobby said.

Jim couldn't hide his smile as Trixie's cheeks turned crimson. Trying to help her out of her embarrassment, he said: "And then you found Annie, right?"

Three pairs of eyes then focused on the thin, pale young girl, trying to pass unnoticed. "Yes, then he found me..." she whispered.

"Where do you come from, Annie?" Trixie asked with shiny eyes. Jim smiled recognizing what he usually described as the "Schoolgirl Shamus look".

Annie hesitated, and glanced over at Bobby. He smiled and encouraged her with a nod of his head.

"From the City..." she answered, avoiding Trixie's stare.

"You mean, White Plains?"

Jim covered Trixie's hand with his, as a signal to let him lead the conversation. He understood that there was something about Annie that was more serious than it seemed. "No, Trixie." he said, calmly. "Somehow I don't think she's referring to White Plains."

"New York City..." Annie clarified.

Trixie's eyes widened. "New York? You came all the way from New York? Why?"

Annie took a deep breath. She finally understood that she was going to have to tell the story all over again. As if once hadn't been painful enough. But somehow she was beginning to trust them. Especially the one Bobby had introduced as Jim... He was ok. He sometimes reminded her of... Of someone long gone.

"Take it slowly, Annie... You have all the time you want." Jim said, with a reassuring smile.

She smiled shyly back at him and took another deep breath. "Well, my name is Annabelle Dugan... But I hate the 'belle' stuff, so just call me Annie."

"This kinda reminds me of someone." Jim teased, winking at Trixie. She made a face at him as Annie went on.

"I'm 14 years old and I live in New York... Or at least I did... Anyway, about 4 years ago my parents were killed in a car accident..."

The pain in the girl's voice sent shivers down Trixie's back. She would have died, if something had happened to her parents. Glancing at Jim, she noticed his eyes were shinier than usual, probably because of tears he was holding back. Trixie knew very well how emotional he got when it came to orphans. "Who took care of you?" Jim asked, his voice hoarse and deep.

An ironic grin appeared in Annie's face, making her look much older than she really was. "I had no one else... My mother was an orphan and my father's family is back in Ireland... I don't have a clue of how to find them... They weren't that close. After the accident I heard the neighbors say they should call the Social Services to take care of me. I panicked because my mother had told me all about orphanages... So I ran off!" Annie stood quiet for a little while, as if to gather courage to go on. None of the others broke the silence, unknowing of what to say. "I lived alone since then... Where I could... And yes, if you're wondering, I did steal!", she said, a defiant look upon her young features. "I had to eat! But I never hurt anyone..."

"No one is here to judge you, Annie. My story is not that different from yours, you know? I was a runaway for a while too." Jim said. Trixie looked at him, admiring him for knowing what to say in that moment. And she saw the difference his words made for the little girl in front of them. Annie stopped being defensive and even smiled.

"Then I met someone... A boy, a bit older than me... He lived on the streets too and he worked here and there... Jason also played the guitar and we used to go to Central Park and he played while I sang... When my parents were alive I sang in the church choir." Annie blushed as she said this. "Well, we kinda took care of each other... Until he got some new friends." Tears started to track down her face.

"What happened then?" Trixie asked softly, trying to keep her curiosity under control.

Bobby had kept quiet until then, but seeing that his new found friend was unable to go on, he picked up where she had left off. "Jason got into trouble... He was... killed. Annie witnessed it and she had to run away."

Trixie noticed how visible Jim's freckles had become over his pale skin. His eyes had grown dark and Trixie knew he was somehow recognizing himself in that little girl's adventure. "We should call the police." he said, slowly.

"NO!" Annie screamed, as she jumped from the chair. "They'll send me to an orphanage! You said you understood!"

"Calm down, Annie!" Trixie said, walking over to her and surrounding her trembling shoulders with her arms. "Jim, please... Once you asked me not to call the police too, remember?"

Jim was still pale as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Yes, I know, Trix... But if they come after her... If only I already had my school!"

"Let's make believe we do have the school, ok? Only until we figure out what to do..." Trixie looked pleadingly at Jim, but he had hardly heard the second part of her sentence at all. She'd said 'we' instead of 'you'... and now he would do anything she wanted just to hear her say it again.

"Ok..." he whispered. "We'll take care of her for a while..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"I'm worried about that kid, Trix..." Jim said, as they slowly walked the pathway that lead to Crabapple Farm's front door. "I'm afraid she's into big trouble."

"Yeah... And somehow I don't think she told us the whole story. There's something strange about it..."

Jim couldn't help but to laugh. Trixie was on a roll! "Ladies and gentlemen, brace yourselves! Here we go again!" he teased.

Trixie's face lit up in a big smile. "And are you willing to go into it with me?" she asked.

Jim stopped and stood there a little while, staring at her. She felt her cheeks flush under his intense gaze, but didn't lower her eyes. Then he walked over to her and held her face in his hands. "Wasn't I always?" he asked.

"Yes, but..." she gulped, feeling her heart beating out of its usual rhythm. "But sometimes I felt I had dragged you all into my crazy adventures..."

"They weren't crazy... And you didn't drag us." Softly he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "I know sometimes I overreacted... But that's just the way I am... I explode easily when it comes to those I really love..."

Trixie held her breath at his words and he stood silently for a second, enjoying the full impact of what he had just said. "I know." she whispered.

"And I will always stand by you. And if it means to dodge from bullets or being kidnapped by evil doers, well, I'll be there anyway!" he stated, with a serious expression. But in his eyes there was playfulness and Trixie couldn't help to giggle.

He smiled too and then reached out and pulled one of her curls. "Anyway, now it's time we say goodnight. I bet Bobby has gone to sleep already..." Jim hesitated, but finally he leant over to her and kissed her cheek. It was not what he really wanted to do, but he figured this wasn't the time. He didn't want to make the same mistake again. Breaking away from her, he wondered if that bewildered look in her eyes had a little bit of disappointment in it... But maybe it was just wistful thinking.

* * *

Dan Mangan took in a great breath of fresh air, as he walked out of the train station. Throwing his traveling bag over his shoulder, he thought how wonderful it was to be back home. It had been a long time since he had come to Sleepyside for the first time. Such a long time that sometimes he could hardly recall any of the events that had taken place before his arrival. If home is where your heart is, this was home. He had a family and friends and wonderful memories to go with it. And a future... Next September he was starting Law School and a whole new horizon was spreading before his eyes.

The tall, dark-haired 23-year-old didn't have to wait long until he saw the old and familiar VW beetle appearing from around the bend. He waved at the blond young man behind the wheel, who stopped the car right in front of him.

"Mart, my man! What's cooking?" Dan said as he hit the other's open palm with his own.

Mart gave him a broad smile. "Your vocabulary seems to lack a certain _je ne sais quoi_, every time you return from New York. But the use of such a terminology reminds me that I am famished."

Dan burst out laughing. "As usual!"

"Now seriously, man. It is great to see you!" Mart said as he climbed out of the car to open the trunk.

"It's wonderful to be back. New York just doesn't cut it for me anymore!" Dan said as he leant back on the seat. "And how's everyone?" Dan frowned as he saw Mart's expression grow dim.

"Not that well, actually. It's been kinda stormy around here..."

The dark haired young man whistled after Mart told him the whole story.

"Wow! Trixie must be pretty confused... Well, but I have to say I really saw that coming. It just surprises me that it took so long."

Mart nodded in agreement.

"Yeah... We all did... And Trixie did too. And now she blames herself for not acting on it."

"Poor kid!" Dan said.

"Yeah, but you know how much she hates to be pitied. The worst, though, is that she's doubting her calling... Or better, she says the agency doesn't make sense without Honey... Apparently she was already in doubt before this..."

"Well," Dan said "I guess the only thing we can do now is stand by her. She'll be needing our support..."

Mart grinned. "She has it... Last night Jim took her out on a date."

Dan's eyes widened and he smiled. "Really? I was wondering if I would have to personally kick his butt!"

Dan's remark made Mart laugh out loud. "Oh yeah? Hey, I always thought you wished he would never make a move!", Mart teased.

His friend took a deep breath and a sad smile came to his lips. "You're wrong, Martin, my friend. I did have a little crush on your sister... Who wouldn't? There was a time I thought there was a chance, but then I realized Trixie is the kind of girl that only gives her heart away once... And Jim caught it long ago. Even if things didn't work out between them, I would always be second best to her... No, I want them to be happy and I'll do anything to help those two stubborn mules understand they need each other."

Mart gulped and wished he knew what to say. He had suddenly realized he had just heard the definition of true friendship. Meanwhile, he had halted the car on a red light. Mart noticed Dan was pretty quiet and wondered if he was still thinking about Trixie and Jim. Looking sideways at him, he saw Dan staring at some people at the bus stop.

"Hey, you have just returned from far off places.", Mart said, ironically "Have you already started to consider which of Sleepyside's fair maidens is worth your wooing?"

Dan playfully punched him on his shoulder. "No, Mart, I'm not checking out the babes! There's a guy over there... I know him... He's bad news. I met him at the DA's office... I was there this last semester, in a sort of training..." he explained. "Anyway, this guy was on trial for drug possession and traffic... He got out on a technicality and the attorney I was working with was going nuts over it..."

Mart followed Dan's gaze and saw a young man in his late twenties waiting to cross the street. He was dressed in perfectly normal clothes but there was something in the way he moved, in the way he looked at people that made Mart shiver.

"And what's he doing in Sleepyside?", Mart asked, frowning.

"Beats me! And I wish I'll never have to find out!"

* * *

"Mornin', sis!" Jim greeted as he entered the dining room.

Honey raised her head from the newspaper and smiled at her brother's gay mood. "Hi! You're looking very cheerful this morning. May I gather that it has something to do with, oh, let's say, your date with Trixie?"

He grinned back at her. "You may... Or you may say that it's just because there's a beautiful day outside."

"Yeah, right..." Honey replied, as she took another sip of her orange juice. "I know you, big brother. C'me on, spill the beans!"

Jim sighed and leaned back on the chair. "It was wonderful, Honey... It was like old times. We laughed and danced and had fun... No strings attached, you know? We didn't mention these last events... I wanted her to have fun and to forget it for a while."

His sister nodded in agreement. "You did right... I know her brain is working at full-speed."

"Did you two talk?" Jim asked as he reached for a piece of cake.

"Yes... She's pretty confused... She told me it isn't just my giving up on the agency. Trixie talked about some decision she's trying to make..." Honey shrugged. "She wouldn't tell me what she was thinking. The only explanation she was willing to give me was that she wasn't going to settle for second best."

Jim's expression turned serious. "Second best?" he gulped as the words sank in. "Do you have any idea of what she's talking about?"

"No, Jim, I don't... I know it must have something to do with her future, her career..."

Suddenly, Jim had lost all his appetite. The picture of what Trixie might consider being second best had suddenly become very clear in his mind. And it hurt.

* * *

Trixie couldn't wait to finish her chores. Bobby had been throwing sideway glances at her behind their mother's back and she'd manage to understand he wanted to talk. Something must have happened... Bobby had been late for breakfast that morning and Trixie had noticed there was something upsetting him. She only hoped Annie hadn't managed to escape the locked clubhouse. Finally, Helen Belden went back into the kitchen and her two youngest off-springs were left alone in the garden.

"What happened, Bobby?" she asked as soon as she heard the kitchen's screen door slam.

"Something's wrong." he answered, in a low voice. "I went to the tree house this morning... Last night, Annie had told me she had forgotten her medallion when I brought her to the clubhouse. So I decided to go back this morning and get it... Trixie, someone else has been there... The place is trashed!"

"What do you mean 'trashed'?" Trixie asked, frowning. "You told me that Annie had left empty cans all over the place!"

"No, it isn't that! What I mean is broken shelves, everything that was on top of them lying on the ground... Nothing was left standing, except the house itself. Oh, and no trace of the medallion!"

Trixie's interest suddenly pricked up. "So the house was searched... Whoever did it was looking for something."

"You think the disappearance of the medallion means the person was looking for a trace of Annie... Or they just happened to find it and decided it was worth something?" Bobby's eyes were now a blue lagoon of excitement and fear.

"It could be either... But I have a hunch that it wasn't just a coincidence... Which leads me to conclude Annie was followed and is presently in danger."

"Who's in danger?" a familiar voice said behind them.

Trixie and Bobby turned at the sound, startled.

"Are you getting into trouble again, missy?" Dan said, with a huge smile.

"No... But you might, if you continue to heaves drop on my conversations!" Trixie replied with a serious face, before she let her smile out in the open. "Hi, Dan. Welcome back!" she said, hugging her friend. "Was the trip ok?"

"Yeah... Until I got to Sleepyside. After that I feared for my life! Mart is on his Michael Schumacher phase!"

Mart punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Next time you drive!" he said, pretending to be offended.

Dan made a face in disgust. "No, thank you! Not unless it's strictly necessary... I rather have my horse anytime. At least with that one I understand what makes him move!"

They all laughed. Despite his past as a city boy, Dan had never really liked mechanics and a motor was to him what mathematics were to Trixie... A nightmare.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Mart asked, not wanting to drop the subject. He knew something was going on. Trixie could be a hell of a detective but she could never fool him for long.

"Oh, nothing!" Bobby replied, before Trixie could answer. "We were just saying Dan was probably in danger with you behind the wheel."

Mart didn't answer but as they walked towards the house he pointed a finger at Trixie. And she knew what he meant by that: "I'm watching you!"

* * *

A/N:Thanks again I really enjoy all the review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Jim knocked three times on the door. It was the signal he had arranged with Annie the previous night. To his surprise, before he could insert the key in the keyhole, Annie opened the door herself, from the inside. He stood there staring at her, in bewilderment. Then he got it. He too had learned a few tricks while he lived on the streets. But he had never wanted to make an art out of it. Annie apparently was pretty proud of her talents.

"Pretty cool, hum?" she said with a smile of mockery.

"Yeah, yeah... Well, we could have left you with a key, you know... Then you wouldn't have to bother picking the lock! You could have warned us there was no use in locking you in!" Jim said, as he dropped the parcels he had been carrying on the table.

"Where was the fun then? Besides didn't you sleep better thinking I was nice and safe here?" she asked folding her arms.

"How considerate of you!" despite his tone, Jim was smiling. He was starting to like the kid. "Here," he said, pointing at the bags he had carried. "These are for you. There are some clothes, soap, brushes, tooth paste... the works. And there's some food too. I bet you're sick of canned food."

"Well, it kinda grows on you." she answered pretending to be uninterested. But the glimmer in her eyes betrayed her.

Moments later, the two of them were at the table. Annie was literally wolfing down her food, which brought a smile to Jim's face, despite his concern for the girl. Now, dressed with a pair of Trixie's old blue jeans she had dug out from the attic and a t-shirt that was too big for her skinny figure, Annie look more frail than ever. Her hair was clean now and combed back in a ponytail. Her face looked so young, after washing all the dirt away, that Jim's heart ached thinking about all the other kids that were out on the streets, with no one to take care of them. He knew there was only so much he could do with his school, but nonetheless he was doing it!

"I was wondering..." Annie said, between two mouthfuls of chocolate cake, "You live in that mansion up on the hill, right?"

"Yeah... So?" he asked, leaning his face on his hand.

"Last night you said you were like me... You know, an orphan." he couldn't help noticing how she had pronounced the word as if it was swearing.

He took in a deep breath.

"I was, once... But Trixie... That's the girl that was with us last night, Bobby's sister... Trixie helped me out and the Wheelers adopted me."

"You like her, don't you?" Annie said, with a mocking smile.

Jim couldn't help to blush under the scrutinizing eye of the girl. "What's it to you anyway?" he said, smiling. "C'me on, eat up. Trixie is going to be here any minute and we have to decide what to do with you."

Annie got up, nearly knocking the chair over. The previous night's frightened look appeared again in her eyes. "You won't turn me in, will you?" she whispered.

Jim walked over to her and surrounded her trembling shoulders with his arm. "No. A promise is a promise. But we have to do something. You can't be here forever..."

Annie let her head fall and her eyes stare at the floor. After a few moments, she spoke with a voice Jim found hard to believe it could belong to such a young girl. "I know that..." after a few moments of silence, during which she seemed to gather her courage again, she walked away from Jim's protective arm and glanced around as if seeing the club house for the very first time.

"You guys got a club, right?" she inquired. "Like in those kids' books, right?"

He grinned at the comparison. "Something like that..."

"You were pretty lucky, you know? Most kids that form clubs usually end up in jail or worse..."

"Ours wasn't that kind of a club," Jim said, frowning.

"The principle is the same, really," she said and Jim couldn't help trembling at her knowledgeable tone. "Kids who can't take care of themselves alone gather up with the kids in their neighborhood... and that's that! Next thing they're terrorizing everyone."

"That's a gang, not a club!"

She shrugged. "I don't see much difference. My guess is that a club is what lucky kids that have money and a family call a gang. Or the other way around... The thing is those kids don't have to defend themselves so they won't get into trouble. But I guess you understand." her eyes suddenly locked with his. "Have you ever wondered what would have happened if you hadn't been adopted by... what's their name? The Wheeler's, right? Have you?"

_Every single minute of these last nine years_, he thought.

"I thought as much." Annie said, as if she had read his thoughts. "I'm not holding this against you, no way. I'm pretty grateful for what you are doing. I just wanted to make sure you understood."

"Annie, I do understand. Even if I didn't thank the Lord for this chance He decided to give me, there's someone in our club that came from New York and who was in trouble with the cops because he was in a gang. And we heard those same words from him, once. You don't have to be defensive with us. We want to help you." Jim said, gently. He had suddenly realized how scared Annie was.

Precisely at that moment, Trixie arrived. It didn't take her long to understand that she had interrupted a particularly difficult moment. Somehow it made her feel awkward.

"Hi, Trix." Jim greeted. "Is there something wrong? You look strange."

Trixie nodded and tried to dismiss the feeling of being the fifth wheel on the wagon. "Well, Bobby was by the tree house this morning..." she started.

"Did he find my medallion?" Annie interrupted, as she came out of the corner where she had been standing as if in hiding.

Thinking that Annie reminded her a little of herself years back, Trixie smiled. But she quickly returned to a more serious look when she remembered the true reason for being there. "No, he didn't... What he found was that the place was searched."

Jim walked across the room to where Trixie was standing and looked her deep in the eyes. Trixie felt shivers down her back, as if she hadn't seen those green eyes before. Suddenly she felt 14 again. "You mean someone has been there?" he whispered, despite the fact Annie could hear him perfectly well.

Trixie could only nod. _Lord, last night's getting to me!_ she thought.

"You think they were looking for...?" Jim didn't have time to end his sentence because Annie did it for him. "For me. They were looking for me." she said, white as paper. "I should have known they would be able to find me..."

Shacking off the strange feeling that had possessed her, Trixie walked over to Annie and tried to remember whatever she had learned in college. _I did study Psychology, my God! A lot of good it's doing me!, _she mentally scolded herself. "Annie, do they... whoever they are... know you were there?", she asked, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"No... I'm sure they didn't! If they had I wouldn't be here now..." Annie answered, trying to dominate the trembling in her voice.

"Then why are you so sure you were followed here?"

Annie closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "I guess they just put two and two together when they noticed I was missing..."

Trixie looked into her eyes, feeling the same exhilaration she always felt whenever one of her hunches proved right. "There is something you haven't told us, isn't there?" she asked, unable to hide the triumph in her tone.

"Well, I guess..."

* * *

The library wasn't exactly Bobby's favorite place in Sleepyside. Despite that, he was the first person to enter the place, which earned him a very favorable compliment from Miss Hanson, the librarian. Being one of Sleepyside's most characteristic spinsters, Miss Hanson wasn't exactly the kind of woman a boy of 15 likes to be complimented by. Especially when a group of his friends is just passing by.

"My, my, if it isn't young Robert Belden!" she exclaimed out loud, as she saw him sitting on the front steps.

"Good morning, Miss Hanson!" he said, blushing.

"Well, it's wonderful to see you take after your older brother. Studying even in the Summer... I'm impressed! I always thought you were more like your sister Beatrix. Why, I could count the times she's been here with the fingers of one hand!" standing by the entrance, Miss Hanson didn't seem to want to go in. And then she performed what was for Bobby the absolute humiliation: she pinched his cheek! "It's wonderful to see you here indeed!" she concluded.

But the damage was done. The picture of two of his friends from school laughing at the sight on the sidewalk wasn't likely to fade away easily. However, later that morning, Bobby concluded that maybe Miss Hanson's good image of him was worth the humiliation. Since he wasn't familiar with the place it took him quite a while to figure out where to find what he was looking for. Lucky for him, Miss Hanson decided to be helpful. But of course she wanted to know why on earth he was interested in murders stories published in New York's newspapers.

"Don't tell me you are trying to become a detective, like that crazy sister of yours, are you?" Miss Hanson asked, in what Bobby interpreted as a menacing tone.

"No!" he answered, with the most angelic expression he could find within him. "It's a project I'm setting up for next year... I want to get an early start, you see!"

Apparently she was convinced and led him to the new computer system the library had installed, which allowed him to perform an online search. Bobby was shocked to see how many murders there were in New York every day. He knew Sleepyside was a pretty quiet place, but he had never realized how quiet. And the saddest thing was most of those murders were left unsolved: the victims were usually prostitutes, gang members or homeless people. And since Jason, Annie's friend, probably fitted into one of the last two categories, the search proved long.

He was about to give it up when he thought of something else. Knowing it was a long shot, nonetheless he decided to search the obituaries. He didn't even know Jason's last name but he would try it anyway. After a few moments, he found himself staring at the monitor. The column in front of him read: "Jason, beloved son of Mary-Ann and Lewis Parker. Dead at 19. The family thanks all the friends that accompanied him to his resting place. We will avenge you, Jason."

Above the words, there was a picture of a good-looking boy, with a beautiful smile. Somehow, Bobby was certain that it was him. And he got even more certain when he saw the link beneath the column. It took him to a news story he had overlooked before. MISSING HEIR FOUND DEAD, the title read. As he read through the story, Bobby felt his heart throbbing and the hair on the back of his neck stand. Apparently, Jason had been missing for over four years. No ransom had ever been demanded, so the Police had considered him as a runaway. About a month ago, the family had been contacted by a man who claimed to have kidnapped Jason and demanded a 2 million dollars ransom. Lewis Parker hadn't contacted the Police and had taken the money to the pre-arranged location. When the Police got there, after being called by Mary-Ann, Lewis Parker was unconscious at the site, the money was gone and Jason was found dead near by.

Without even seeing his own reflection, Bobby knew for a fact that he must be white as paper. Had Annie lied to him or was she simply not telling the whole truth? Or could it be that she wasn't aware of what had really happened? He felt dizzy as every possibility came to his mind. But, despite the fear of being involved in something dangerous, Bobby understood, for the first in his life, what Trixie felt every time she working on a case. He felt the blood rushing through his veins, filling him with an unknown energy and an indescribable exhilaration. To sum it up, he felt alive.

* * *

By the time Bobby got to the club house he was certain Annie had omitted the true facts on purpose. And he was mad. After all, he had shown her she could trust him. But apparently she didn't. He stormed into the club house only to freeze in his steps, as he found himself staring at Trixie, Jim and Annie sitting around the table. "Oh, it's great that we're all here!" Bobby said, ironically, "We do have something important to discuss. You know, Annie" he said as he approached her "I've been to the library."

"How great for you!" she mumbled, frowning.

"And I've seen Jason's obituary... As well as the news story about his death." Bobby sat down right in front of the girl and stared at her, attentively.

Annie nodded and smiled, understanding what he was getting at. "Oh..." she said.

Trixie and Jim exchanged glances and then Trixie said: "Bobby, I believe your trip to the library was useless... Annie has already told us what really happened. We know why Jason died..."

The 15 year old boy wanted to find a hole he could dive into. Blushed to the root of his sand colored hair, he whispered: "Do you mind telling me then?"

Annie took a deep breath. She was getting used to repeating her story over and over again. "Jason was a rich kid... His father was powerful businessman. And he was also hard on Jason... Jason wanted to be a musician but Mr. Parker... that's his father... had other plans. He was planning to send him to a business school. They had big fights over it, despite the fact that Jason was only 15 at the time. Once apparently Mr. Parker pushed him one too many times and Jason ran off. He managed to survive and about two years ago we met.", Annie stopped and looked at Bobby, that still had an angry look in his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner, but Jason took a long time to tell me himself. It was hard for him to talk about it... It was like revealing his secret, you see?"

"Just go on," Bobby said.

"Well, anyway... Some months ago, Jason and I met these guys... When you live out on the streets, you're bound to meet all kinds of people... Specially those you really want to stay away from... But somehow Jason was desperate enough to overlook certain things. Those guys messed with heavy business, if you know what I mean... Jason grew stranger and stranger and he seemed to drift away from me. We had great fights and once he told me he had ran off because people kept telling him what to do and that he didn't want to start all over again. But I was worried... I started following him. I didn't know what was going on until... Until that night. I heard them fighting, Jason and Dave... That was the name of the other guy... It seems Jason had told them their life story and those guys decided to take advantage of it. Jason found out and... Well, I suppose you already know the rest."

Bobby nodded. By now his anger had faded away. Like all the Beldens his heart was on the right place. Gently, he reached out and squeezed Annie's hand. Surprised, Annie smiled.

Jim then cleared his throat, breaking the uncomfortable atmosphere. "Well, guys, we need a plan. We want to protect you, Annie, but you are witness to a murder. You're the only one who can identify Jason's murderer. He belongs in jail."

Trixie interrupted him, by laying her hand on his arm. Her touch was like fire on his skin and he lost all track of his thoughts. "You're right, Jim. But Annie is in danger. If she goes to the Police... Well, maybe it would be easier for this Dave guy... If he's the one chasing her... to find her. First, we have to find out why he's after her."

By then, Bobby's brain was steaming. The pieces were starting to fit together and he was getting dizzy... Without knowing he was speaking out loud, he said: "But we do know!"

Annie pulled her hand away from his grip, looking scared. As he stared into her eyes, he knew he was right. "The ransom money, isn't it? The two million dollars, you took them, didn't you?" Bobby stated, knowing for sure.

Jim gulped and stared at Trixie. She was sitting by his side, quiet, in awe, gazing at her little brother. He knew what she was thinking: when had she lost control of the situation?

Annie was pale. Bobby felt sorry for her, but he couldn't back away now. If she wanted their help, she'd have to trust them... no matter what! "C'me on, Annie. We need to know everything, if we are to help you!" he said, looking straight into her eyes.

Trixie looked at Bobby as if she was seeing him for the first time. It was like those last nine years had gone by without her noticing... It seemed to her that only yesterday Bobby was that little six-year-old kid that loved secrets and _sploring_. And now she was suddenly aware that he was exactly the same age she had been when it all started. Mesmerized at the turn of events she sat back and watched.

Annie's eyes were the first to give in. The pressure of those three people staring at her and of knowing she couldn't escape were to hard for her to handle and the tears streamed down her face. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you... It's just that it all happened so fast... I really didn't know if I could trust you. But now, I guess I don't have a choice." Taking a deep breath, she started: "That night, Jason found out what Dave was planning to do. He went to stop him and I followed him. Jason had been acting strange and decided it was best if I... Well, I don't know what I was expecting to do, but I went anyway."

"Then what?" Bobby asked, impatiently.

"Easy, Bobby, let her finish." Jim said, gently. But he couldn't help smiling. Bobby reminded him so much of Trixie, when she was his age!

The girl lowered her eyes and they could hear the tears in her voice. "Jason and Dave fought. Dave said he was a fool, for not wanting to take his part in it! That he could be rich! Jason answered by saying he had ran away from being rich and that he wouldn't let him torture his family any further. Next thing I knew Dave had a gun in his hand... He shot Jason... Then someone yelled and Dave ran towards the road. I guess it was Jason's dad. From then on... It's all a blur. I know I heard the police sirens and saw Dave running away. He had a bag with him... A big bag, which was slowing him down. He hid it in some bushes, probably planning to come back and get it when things were quieter... I took it and ran off!"

"Where is it now?" Trixie asked.

"At the train station, here in Sleepyside." Annie took a deep breath, to try to control the trembling in her voice. "When I got here I noticed a lot of cops around and decided it was best if they didn't see me carrying that bag... So I put it in a locker."

"Captain Molinson was always a sucker for security." Trixie said, with a smile.

"So I guess we should be getting that bag as soon as possible." Jim stated.

The young girl bit her lip and her brown eyes went back to staring at the ground. "Well, that's the problem you see... I hid the key to the locker in my medallion."

"Oh Lord! And the medallion is missing!" Trixie moaned, hiding her face in her hands.

"Are you sure you had the medallion with you when Bobby found you?" Jim asked, his brow frowning with concern. "It was a long trip... You could have lost it somewhere else."

Annie shook her head, decisively.

"No, I'm sure I had it. The medallion was my mother's. It's the only thing I have left. At night when I say my prayers I hold it in my hand... If I had lost it, I would have known."

Trixie gulped, in silence, feeling touched by the girl's words. Annie, the homeless child, who sometimes had to steal for a living, still said her prayers before bed. As if letting go of that apparently misplaced habit would mean cutting the final ties to her previous life. As if it would be the same as admitting misery was the only thing life had in store for her. And suddenly she understood why Jim was so attached to his own principles, which had been the core of their arguments. Letting go of them, or even compromising on a few would mean letting go of what he had left of his origins. James Winthrop Frayne II was much more than Matthew Wheeler's adopted son. Though Trixie couldn't remember what her life had been like without him around, she finally realized he could never forget his past. And that was the real reason he cherished everything and every moment of his life in Sleepyside. Without really knowing why she whispered the verse of a song she'd heard: "When the Gods send you a blessing, you don't ask why it was sent."

"What?" Jim asked.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking out loud." Trixie said, smiling at him.

"I guess that if it was Dave on the tree house and he found the medallion, he'll be certain I'm around! He was always teasing me about it..." Annie went on. "I was such a fool! But I was too scared... too confused to cover my tracks properly! It was easy for him to follow me."

"I'm afraid to say I agree with you, Annie." Trixie folded her arms over her chest and sighed. "And with this money business it's best if we don't even dream of telling this story to the Police."

To her surprise, Jim nodded.

"I agree. If we tell the Police, Annie might be charged with theft, obstruction of Justice and God knows what else."

"That's right." Gazing at him, her blue eyes filled with wonder, Trixie could help but smile at him.

"So, what do we do?" Bobby inquired, hating the feeling of being unable to do anything.

Three pairs of eyes suddenly turned to Trixie. But it was an old and familiar feeling. "We wait. And do some research."

* * *

A/N: To my readers, I just want to explain that writing these stories(I have a few other accompyning stories) is my way of putting closure to the whole series, and in the universe where they lived, this is what I imagined happened. Thanks for all thses lovely reviews. Fidelis Et Espoire A Noel, Mylee, and JJsGirl2 It makes me happy that you guys enjoy my stories as I did and still do.

So if you need something that lets you have closure in the Trixie Belden series, find a story(I've seen a few in this archive, I've only just discovered this so I haven't read any yet), believe in it(because we all need something that lets us come full circle, that was my aim of my writing), or take time to write to write your own(this is what I did).

Best wishes, Claudia


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"God, I missed this!" Dan exclaimed as he leant back on the chair. "Mrs. Belden's cooking is the best in the New York State... At least! Yes, yes, I admit it. It's even better than Mr. Maypenny's stew!"

"Well, that's what I call a compliment! It's nice to be appreciated." Helen Belden said, teasing her husband, apparently concentrated in the reading of the newspaper.

Dan smiled and winked at her, while he stepped out into the yard.

"I heard that!" Peter Belden answered, smiling at his pretty wife.

The Belden kitchen was once again filled with the laughter of young people. It had been a long time since it had last happened. Helen couldn't be happier. She'd grown to love each one of the Bob-Whites as she loved her own 4 children and she loved to see them all together again. Even when she sensed this was a crucial time for many of them, the time in which they chose their own paths. And she wished them all the luck in the world.

"Watch it, Shamus!" Mart groaned as Trixie bumped into him, while setting the table. She looked at him, surprised. It had been a long time since Mart called her that. When she met his eyes she saw it was deliberate. He knew something was up. His blue eyes were so like her own its message was unmistakable.

"Watch it yourself. Why don't you make yourself useless somewhere else?" she answered in the same tone.

Honey giggled.

"Oh, guys! Watching you two is like time traveling! Won't you ever stop teasing each other?"

"And give up one of my greatest pleasures in life?" Mart shook his growing curls. "Not ever!"

"One of your greatest pleasures? Uh-oh! Di wouldn't like to hear that!" Brian's remark made Mart blush to the root of his hair and sent the other BWG's into wild laughter. Diana Lynch and Mart had been going steady for a few months and they were the BWG's favorite teasing subject.

"Speaking of Di, where is she?" Honey asked, concerned. "She should have been here by now."

"Oh, you know Di. She takes forever to put on a pair of jeans and a T-Shirt!" Trixie said, winking at Honey.

"Behold envy raising its ugly head!" Mart retorted.

* * *

Through the open kitchen door Dan and Jim heard the conversation and smiled. They had been standing out on the yard for a while, grilling the hamburgers. The sun was setting but it was still warm outside. The air was filled with the smell of the apple trees and Mrs. Belden's cooking. Jim took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"It doesn't get much better than this, does it?" Dan asked smiling.

Jim smiled back at his friend.

"No... Not much better, no."

"How are you two, Jim?" Dan asked, his voice suddenly growing serious.

"Who?" Jim turned the hamburgers on the grill, pretending not to know what he meant.

"C'me on, Jimmy! Not with me... Just open up!" Dan insisted.

In the summer twilight their voices traveled far, so they kept their tone low. "I don't really know, Dan. We've been growing closer again, these last few days, but I don't know if it's enough." To his own surprise, Jim found himself opening up to the same man he'd been so jealous of. But he trusted him, without restraints. "I wish I knew when the right time to push things further is."

"Just tell her whatever you feel."

"It's not that easy. She's confused, she's hurt... I don't want to..."

"Hogwash!", Dan interrupted him. "I'm sorry, Jim, but that sounds like lame excuses to me! I know how it is, man... I do! But with Trixie... Jim, first she was too young, then it wasn't fair because you were leaving for college, then she went to college herself... When will this end, Jim?"

The red-haired young man stared at his friend, frowning. "How do you know all that?"

"Because those were the same excuses Trixie found not to make a move!"

Jim stopped turning the hamburgers on the grill and just stood there, struggling to catch his breath and to say something. Dan shook his head and patted him on the shoulder, sympathizing with his situation. "We talked a lot, after you and Brian left for college, you know. She never really opened her heart about her feelings but she said enough for me to understand. Look, man, I love you guys as if you were my brother and sister. And I want to see you two happy, more than anything."

"And I want to make her happy, Dan. It's the only thing I really, really want!" Jim lifted his head and stared straight into his friend's black eyes. Dan felt his heart tighten with the determination and deep feelings he saw in Jim's emerald green eyes. "I would give up everything for her, Dan, everything... But I don't know if I have the right to push her into a decision right now, when she needs peace and quiet to sort her life out..."

"Hey, Jim, I understand. But I also know that it was your principles and ethics, the same ones you're talking about right now, that got you into this trouble. Jim, Trixie will never have peace and quiet until you two sort things out. She'll always be wondering. You might be taking advantage of the situation, but it's not like you're taking advantage of her! Hell, we both know Trixie... She knows how to defend herself! Just do it, Jim. I have a feeling this will be your last chance... Take it or you will be a fool!"

A deep silence fell over the two young men, as if enveloping them. The voices coming from the house seemed terribly distant. Dan's words were digging deep into Jim's heart. He knew his friend was right of course. He had to do something or he would never forgive himself. He couldn't take her for granted once again. And he certainly wasn't giving up on her.

"You're right, Dan. Thanks. I guess I needed a wake up call." Jim took in a deep breath and smiled. "I hope it works, Dan... I don't know what I'll do without her."

His friend shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I guess it's best for you to know whether you'll ever have to find out."

* * *

Meanwhile, Diana Lynch, known as one of the prettiest girls in Sleepyside, finally made her entrance in the Belden's kitchen. Trixie couldn't help to smile at the ecstatic look on Mart's face as he saw her come in. She was very happy for both of them. Di had always been a great friend and had become more so as the years had passed. Some time before she might have been regarded as a little silly scary-cat, very pretty to look at but without much brightness. But Mart had believed it otherwise and she had been able to prove all of those people wrong.

Di hugged Mart tight and kissed him soundly. "Hello, baby. Hi, everyone. I'm sorry I'm late, but I ran into Mr. Lytell." She said, making a face. But no matter how much she tried she could never be less than beautiful. Even now wearing old jeans and a white t-shirt, Diana was a sight. Her eyes were more violet than ever and her raven hair, which she had cut up to her shoulders recently, was as becoming as it could be. Trixie couldn't help feeling a little envious of her but it soon passed.

"Mr. Lytell? Well, there's someone I haven't seen in a while." Honey stated.

"Dare I say you haven't made an effort not to be so, dear almost sister-in-law?" Mart asked, winking at her.

Honey laughed.

"Well, let's say I usually take a detour every time I pass his store. He's growing more annoying every day."

"Don't be mean, kids. Mr. Lytell is a nice man. And he has proved to be a true friend at times." Mrs. Belden said, while holding a bowl full of chocolate chip cookies.

"Oh, yes. But never before he knew everything that did not concern him." Trixie sighed, remembering some of the hard times the old busybody had put them through.

"And he's at it again... That's why I'm so late." Di said as she put on one of Mrs. Belden's aprons and started helping Mart with the salad. "He was  
determined to find out why you were interested in selling a part of the game preserve." She concluded nodding towards Honey.

There was a bewildered look in the other girl's face as everyone turned towards her.

"Your parents are thinking of selling part of the preserve?" Brian asked.

"No! I'm sure they would have told me if they did!" Honey answered, confused.

Diana shook her head and tried to calm them with a gesture. "I am too, Honey, don't worry. I'm sure it was just Mr. Lytell's rambling... He told me a man came by his store and they started talking. He says the man asked to whom belonged the big estate he had just passed and if the lake area was part of it. Probably, and knowing Mr. Lytell as we do, the poor man never opened his mouth and it was our old friend that him every detail of the history of Sleepyside. Mr. Lytell's said that the man commented about being interested in buying a farm in the area and he was kind enough (and this is a quote, mind you) to provide the gentleman with a detailed map of the Wheeler, Lynch and Belden's estate." Di giggled. "So you see, there's nothing to worry about. The poor man, no matter if he really was interested in making an offer to Mr. Wheeler, has given up the idea by now! I don't think he'll be returning to Mr. Lytell's anytime soon."

Nevertheless, Honey was still worried.

"I do hope my father isn't thinking of selling... I'd hate to lose a single inch of this estate. There are so many special places in it..."

Brian put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple gently. "I'm sure he doesn't, sweetie. Your dad loves this place even more than you do."

Trixie heard everything in silence. Though she was certain Mr. Lytell had been to fast in jumping to conclusions, there was something in that story that was bothering her. She just wasn't quite sure what it was.

* * *

She watched him as he discreetly stepped out to the porch. All the others were engaged in a charade game and didn't notice his absence. Or if they did they decided it was best not to mention it. Through the parlor window she saw him lean over the railing, his eyes lost somewhere in the woods. An overwhelming feeling of tenderness grew inside her heart. She could see now that somehow their closeness and intimacy over the years had kept them apart. Like two magnets which are inseparable if you get the sides right. Because if you don't there's not a single force in Nature that can bring them together. And maybe that was it... Opposites attract and they had somehow been too alike.

Responding to her deepest impulses, Trixie got up from the couch and went outside. Dan smiled as he saw her walk out of the room and his eyes were caught by Mart's. He winked at him and they both returned their attentions to the game.

Trixie shivered as she stepped out to the porch. Inside had been quite warm and the fabric of shirt she was wearing was thin. Jim never noticed her presence until she was very close to him. "Trix!" he exclaimed, startled. "God, you scared the living daylights outta me!"

"Sorry." She said with a smile. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No! Of course not. I was just thinking and didn't hear you." He smiled back at her. "What's wrong?" he asked, as she shivered once more. "Are you cold?"

"Oh, it'll pass... It's just the temperature difference. I'll get a coat or something..."

"No, don't bother. Take mine. I'm kinda hot anyway..." Jim took of his denim jacket and put it around her shoulders.

"Thanks." she said, trying to deal with his last remark and the feeling of his jacket around her. If she closed her eyes she could imagine it was him holding her. _Snap out of_ _it, girl_, she said to herself, _it's just a jacket!_

"It's such a beautiful night." Jim said, climbing down the steps to the garden. "I was thinking Annie would love to be here. I don't think she has had many moments like this..."

Trixie nodded. "Yeah... I know what you mean... Maybe she can be with us soon. We'll do anything to help her."

"You know, Trix, meeting her has made me remember how fortunate I've been... How fortunate we all are. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if you hadn't decided to snoop around my uncle's house... Where would I be?"

She gulped and tried to lighten the moment by joking. "Oh, I'm sure you would have scared trouble away with one of your 'I mean business' looks! I know you scared me!"

To her surprise, Jim closed his eyes and exhaled. "I did, didn't I?", he whispered, and Trixie wasn't sure if he had meant her to hear. Then he turned to her and reached out his hand to her. "Come with me, Trix. Let's take a walk."

Without a word, Trixie held his hand with her own and followed him. They walked slowly and in silence up the hill, hand in hand. Finally, they got to their destination: Ten Acres, the estate that had once belonged to Jim's uncle and was now his own. The scenery of their first meeting. Still holding hands, Jim led her to a fallen log, in front of which was the large clearing where the Blue Mansion, as it was known, had once stood. Now, not even the darkened debris that had survived the terrible fire bore a physical evidence of it ever having existed. In its place, pilled up construction material to be used in the building of Jim's school for orphans announced a new dawn for Ten Acres.

"This place is going to be beautiful after it's all built." Trixie said, gazing at the scenery.

He smiled, a dreamy look on his face.

"I certainly hope so. I can't wait to start... I'm just waiting for Brian and Honey's party to start building. It would be awful to have dust and dirt flying all over the place."

"Yeah... Your mum would love it!" Trixie giggled at the thought of Madeleine Wheeler coughing her way through clouds of dust. "But seriously now... It's gonna be hard to get all this up and running."

"I know..." he answered. Silence fell over them again, each buried in their own thoughts.

"I wish my dreams had turned out the way I imagined them..." Trixie whispered, half wishing he wouldn't hear.

"Why didn't they, Trix?" he asked, tilting her chin up with his finger, so she would look straight into his eyes. "I know that there's something else bothering you... It's not just Honey going to New York to study, is it? Listen, I know I haven't done much lately to earn your trust... But I wish you'd give me another chance. Please tell me."

"What do you mean, Jim? Not trusting you? I would trust you with my life..." There was a sad smile in her face as she went on: "In fact, that is part of the problem... I trust you all. All the BWG's. And it just doesn't make much sense going on without you."

Jim didn't dare say a word. He hoped in his heart that Trixie would finally open her heart and tell him what was happening.

She understood what he was waiting for and decided it was time she told him. Besides, she had already made her decision. She had made it that night, in her kitchen, watching all of her friends together laughing and sharing one more of those moments that made it all so special.

"What I'm trying to say, Jim, is that I don't want to be away from you all... From Sleepyside. When Honey was coming with me, it was different... She was a constant reminder, she was someone who had shared all that happened. It doesn't make much sense to me doing it without her... You can call me weak or a coward... Believe me it all has passed through my mind over and over again. But I can't... I won't! It's not worth it. I'm giving up on the agency."

Jim was bewildered. He didn't know what to expect, but he certainly didn't expect this. Clearing his throat, he said:

"Are you sure? Trixie, it's always worth to fight for a dream, no matter how hard it seems. You taught me that!"

Taking a deep breath, she got up and he feared she would leave. But she didn't. She just stood there, bracing herself. After a few moments, she turned back to him.

"I know! I know, Jim. But that's just it... Without Honey, without you, it isn't my dream anymore. Not the way I dreamt it. I don't want to spend the rest of my life chasing adulterers, just because I'm getting paid... I don't know how to explain, but I loved it for the fun, for the team work... And suddenly you guys all moved on and I'm... I feel lost!"

"Why did you only make that decision now?", he asked, being as careful as he could with his words. "Was it because of Honey?"

"Yes... Maybe... I'm not sure. I guess I suddenly realized I was alone... That it weren't the BWG's anymore..."

At this, Jim got up and walked up to her. "You'll never be alone... We'll always be here for you."

She shook her head, making her sandy curls bounce and smiled. "I know! That's not what I mean. I know you guys are worried about me. What I meant was that I was the only one acting and thinking as if it was still nine years ago!"

"I wish it could be nine years ago." he whispered.

"Why?" Trixie pointed at the clearing ahead of them. "Your dream is coming true, at last. You fought so hard to get it... Why do you want to go back?"

"Because I overlooked some important parts of my dream along the way. Without which it doesn't make much sense either." Jim could hardly believe he had said those words. He sounded so serene, so calm... And he felt neither. But it was said. And by the expression on Trixie's face and the deep blush that now covered her cheeks, he knew she had gotten the message.

"Would you have changed anything, if you could go back?" she asked, avoiding his eyes.

"Yeah... I would have told some people how much they meant to me, in due time. You're always thinking they know but most times they don't..."

"Oh..." it was all Trixie could utter. Jim was now standing very close to her, his eyes deep into hers and every time that happened she seemed to lose all of her thinking abilities.

"And I would have shown you how much I admired you and your spunk, instead of scolding you all the time for getting into trouble... I'm really sorry, Trixie and I wish the way I acted played no part in your decision. I never wanted you to give up anything..."

Shivering at the feeling of his hands softly resting on her arms, Trixie gulped. "Oh, Jimmy, I know that." she managed to say. "And don't worry. I know all you said was out of concern... And it had nothing to do with my decision. It's just that now I don't know what to do with my life. You see, I don't want to settle for second best."

Jim's heart skipped a beat, when he heard those words. And he wouldn't lose the chance of knowing. "What is second best to you, Trix?"

She looked confused. "But I just told you... Second best would be chasing this dream without you guys. Leaving all I love behind me, only because I've spent half my life wishing for something that I don't really want anymore!"

Jim finally let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "But are you sure you don't want it?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Yes. Not this way. I even considered Police Academy or the FBI... But you know me. I hate following rules. I guess I've had doubts for a long time but I was... Oh, I don't know... ashamed, afraid... to admit I wasn't sure."

"It's ok to have doubts. We would understand, even if you owed any explanation to us. You don't. The only person to whom you have to explain all that is yourself. We'll be here for you, no matter what." Jim smiled and winked at her. "But somehow I don't think giving up on the agency means you're through with trouble. It will chase you even if you choose to be a librarian!"

"I guess you're right." she took in a deep breath. "Boy, I feel relieved for letting it all out. Thanks for listening, Jim."

"Thanks for telling me," he answered, smiling.

"Oh, why do we have to grow up? It would be so much easier if we were still kids," she moaned, as they slowly walked across the clearing.

"C'mon, Trix. Do you really believe that?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Guess not! But I kinda miss those days."

Jim reached out and gently squeezed her hand. "We all do. But there's so much ahead of us. Give it time. Maybe fate has some surprises in store for you."

"Maybe..." she smiled at him, feeling her heart at peace, a feeling she hadn't known in a long time. They both kept silent for a little while after that. But then Jim broke the silent, however hesitant: "I was thinking... I mean I thought about it long ago but I never... Well..."

Trixie threw him an amused glance and said: "C'me on, out with it! Tonight's the night for revelations. Just say whatever you want."

"It's just that I don't want you to think I'm saying this only because you are thinking about giving up on the agency." Jim stopped and turned to face her. "I don't want you to see this as an alternative... As second best." he added, with an embarrassed smile.

Only then did Trixie understand the relief in his expression after she'd told him what she meant by second best. And she blushed with the thought. "I won't. What is it, Jim? The suspense is killing me."

"I was wondering if you would like to work with me, in the school. It would be great having you around and I guess that with that Psychology major of yours, you could help the kids that we'll get here. Some of them will probably be quite messed up." Jim said all this almost without stopping to catch his breath and still found the energy to add: "And who knows what kinds of mysteries they'll bring along with them? Maybe you'll become our house detective! And you still could open the agency, if you change your mind."

Trixie didn't say a word for a few moments. She had no doubts the answer was yes, she would love to work with him. In fact, once she had wondered why he had never asked her. Now she understood: Jim was afraid she might think he was trying to make her give up her dream. And she loved him for being so considerate. But on the other hand she couldn't help feeling a little bit disappointed. She wished he wouldn't be so considerate. She wished he would just tell her how he really felt about her, because that suspense was the one that was really killing her.

Jim thought he would burst with expectation until she finally answered: "I would love to, Jim. I would love to work with you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Well, I guess it's a start." Dan said, as he leaned back in the passenger's seat of Jim's Jeep. They were headed to Sleepyside to pick up a few things Mrs. Wheeler had ordered for the party and Jim was telling him what had happened the previous night between him and Trixie.

"Yeah... Let's hope it just isn't too late a start." Jim said.

His friend patted him on the shoulder, reassuringly. "Take it easy, Jim. You can't do in two days all that should have happened in nine years."

"Thanks a lot!" Jim exclaimed. "You don't have to remind me I was a fool!"

"No, you weren't! You did what you thought was right. Trixie made her own choices! She could have made a move herself. But let the past lay. Concentrate on what you can do now."

"Sure! Pray... Pray that she isn't tired of my hesitations."

It didn't take them long to get to Sleepyside. Once there, they headed to the mall to pick up what Mrs. Wheeler had ordered in several of the stores. The party wouldn't be for another 3 days, but Jim's mother wanted to play it safe. They had just finished packing it all in the car trunk, when Dan stopped in the middle of a sentence and stared at some point across the street. Surprised at his friend sudden silence, Jim looked up at him and followed his gaze. Some people were passing by, but nothing special was happening. At least, not that Jim could notice.

"Jim, come on." Dan said, starting to cross the street.

Dazed, Jim followed him. He had to run to catch his friend's long and quick strides. "What's happening, Dan?" he asked as soon as he caught up with him. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know... We're going after that guy!" he answered, pointing at a man walking a few yards away from him.

"And why are we doing that?"

"Listen, Jim, trust me on this one. This guy is up to no good!"

"Well, if you say so... But as far as I'm concerned it's no crime to walk down the street. Ok, I grant you... He doesn't look that good, but that's no crime either!" Jim joked.

Dan couldn't help a smile. "I know this guy, Jim. From New York. He's regularly in and out of the court rooms... He's bad news! I saw him here the day I came back and wondered what he was doing here. It's as good time as any to find out."

"What do we do if he notices us following him?" Jim asked, frowning.

"We run!"

Jim didn't say another word. He could sense Dan was really worried. So he just shut up and followed him. It didn't take long for Jim to share the same kind of concern that was bothering Dan. The route they had been taking had brought them to the further most part of Sleepyside, an area that had been for a long time considered dangerous and which awakened certain memories in Jim's mind: Hawthorne Street. Many years before Trixie had followed a man impersonating Di's uncle into that street and gotten into trouble... as usual. But, also as usual she gotten herself out of it.

Hawthorne Street was a haven for criminals. It was the kind of place where everyone was mute, deaf and blind... when it suited them. Old, decadent buildings sided the street and even the sunlight seemed to be dimmer. People looked sideways at each other, always suspicious of something. Jim remembered Trixie saying that once there the attitude seemed to stick on you and you found yourself dragging your feet through the dusty, dirty sidewalks, as everyone else did.

Dan and Jim exchanged glances and buried their hands in their pockets, as they both glued their eyes on the ground. Now that transients were fewer than downtown, Jim could take a good look at the object of their pursuit. He seemed young, maybe just a little older than himself. He was dressed in jeans and t-shirt but Jim could tell they weren't of the cheaper kind of brands. His tennis shoes were also last model. But there was something in the way he moved, in the way he looked at people that made him look dangerous. Suddenly, he stopped and looked back, staring straight at Jim and Dan. Jim gulped but didn't stop. Dan seemed to have the same idea, so they both went on, passing by the man. There was a corner a few yards away and they stopped after turning it.

Dan let out his breath and whipped his brow. "Jesus, I thought that was it!"

"So did I!" Jim said carefully looking around the corner. The man had apparently dismissed the thought of being followed and had crossed the street. Jim looked back in time to see him walking through the front door of old shabby building that, if he was to believe in the sigh above the door, was a hotel.

"Well, at least we know where he's staying," Jim said, as they walked back towards safer ground. "But you never got to tell me this guy's name."

"Oh, yeah. David. David Halston," Dan said, never noticing how white Jim's face suddenly turned.

* * *

"Hey, Trixie, wake up!" Di called, waving her hands in front of Trixie's face. She seemed to startle and finally noticed her friends. "Sorry... I was miles away!" she excused herself.

"Yeah, we know. You haven't heard a word we said since we left Manor House." Di complained.

Trixie, Diana and Honey had come to Sleepyside to shop for party clothes. But Trixie wasn't feeling very cheerful. She was still going through the previous night in her mind, trying to make some sense out of everything that had been said between herself and Jim. And wondering if there was anything more she could have said.

Jim's job offering had made her feel less concerned about her near future and even excited with the prospect. Maybe he was right and this was the beginning of a new series of adventures. And if all the kids were like Annie, it would be. _My God_, she thought, _what am I doing? Wishing for the kids to have messy lives?_ She shook her head but she still felt the familiar feeling of anticipation. But what was really bothering her was that since then her mind had busy trying to remember every word pronounced by Jim and find their every possible meaning. She was feeling 14 again. And 15 and 16 and 17... Trixie sighed. She was tired of feeling like that. For once she would like to know for sure. But every time she thought she would, something happened and there they went again. Throwing hints at each other and hoping the other would understand. _Maybe there was something you could have done instead of waiting for him to do it!_, said a little annoying voice inside her head. She gulped and tried to dismiss that inner voice by thinking of something else.

Annie. That was a pressing subject for sure. Her mind had been so full lately that she was starting to think she was neglecting the girl. But what else could she do? There were no evident clues as to whom was chasing her... Or even if there really was someone after her. Not that she doubted Bobby... But the destruction he had mentioned inside the tree house could have been brought about by his own fight with Annie, when he'd found her. In the heat of the moment he might not have noticed the state of the place.

She smiled, as she thought on how much her baby brother had grown. He was getting pretty good at mystery solving. Right now he was probably with Annie, keeping her companied for a while. Trixie was worried about the girl and was wondering how long she could keep her presence a secret. She trembled at the thought that one of the other BWG's deciding to visit the club house. What then? What would she and Jim say to excuse themselves from not letting them know? And with a mind so full as this, how on Earth could she keep up with the other two chattering?

"Is there anything wrong?" Honey asked, from behind the wheel, looking at her best friend through the rear view mirror.

Trixie shook her head, saying "No, nothing", but she felt really bad for lying to her friend. And the worse thing was that Honey realized she was lying: her eyes kept searching for her own through the rear view mirror. Once they got to Sleepyside, and as Di answered a call on her cell phone, Honey took the opportunity to talk to Trixie. "What's wrong, Trix? You can't fool me, you know."

"I'm not trying to, Honey. I guess I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Trixie said, smiling and trying to dismiss her friend's concern.

"Are you still angry about...?"

"Honey, no!" Trixie didn't let her go on. "It's got nothing to do with your decision. Not directly, at least. If you really want to know... Well, it's that lovely brother of yours. He's driving me crazy." It's not completely untrue, Trixie thought. And she did need to talk to someone about it.

Honey's pretty features were then lighted by a smile. "Oh, is he?"

"Don't joke, Honey. Last night I thought... But then... Oh!" she groaned. Taking a deep breath, Trixie told Honey all that had happened between herself and Jim, forgetting that Honey still hadn't heard about her decision of giving up the agency. After she was done, Trixie noticed how pale Honey had grown and suddenly it hit her. "So that was the decision you were talking about?" Honey said, feeling her voice caught in her throat.

"Yeah... I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I only decided on what to do last night." Trixie excused herself. "But, hey, we all have to make choices..."

"Sure. But sometimes we are forced to make those choices because other people chose a different path..."

"Honey!" Trixie put an arm around Honey's shoulders, sensing how sad her friend was. "It's ok. It would have happened eventually! It was best this way. Besides I already have had a job offering!"

Honey's sullen face cheered up. "Yes! And you'll be great at it!"

"I hope so! I may have a chance to prove it right now!" As soon as the words left her lips, Trixie closed her eyes and prayed that Honey hadn't heard it. But she had.

"What do you mean?" the girl asked frowning.

"Oh, nothing..." Trixie said, trying to sound carefree. "Hey, look, here comes Di!" She grabbed Honey's hand and practically dragged her towards Diana, who had finished her call. But she knew that her friend knew she was hiding her something. And felt really bad for hurting her. But what else could she do? She had given her word!

As they crossed the square, they saw a familiar figure climbing down the few steps that led to the police station. The man stopped and a mocking smile lighted his features. Trixie felt life smiling at her again. Just the person she wanted to see! And she had been wondering how to do that without raising the suspicions of her two friends. If there was someone who could help her as far as Annie was concerned, that was Captain Molinson.

Captain Molinson was an old friend of the BWG's. He usually said that they had made his work twice as hard, because he was always expecting them to pop out of the most unexpected places, when he was on a case. Specially Trixie. What he generally wouldn't admit was that their involvement in those cases usually brought about a speedy conclusion. And that his promotion to Captain had come as a result not only of his own competence, but also of their interference. Nevertheless, the BWG's considered him a friend. However, it had been a while since their paths crossed, so both parties were happy to meet.

"Well, well... If it isn't Miss Shamus Belden and friends!" he exclaimed as he walked towards them. "You haven't burst into my office in a while. I hope I haven't just lost the opportunity of listening to one of your crazy stories by leaving it..."

"Oh no, Captain..." Trixie answered. "We were just passing through."

"Oh." Captain Molinson looked almost disappointed. Trixie guessed Sleepyside was kind of slow lately. But a few seconds later his face lit up as he seemed to remember something. "Well, I guess this time I'm the one with a case for you... Sort of." Reaching into his pocket, Molinson took out a photo. "This girl has been missing for about four years. Her family somehow tracked her down to Sleepyside. Her uncle is in town and he asked us for help. If you see her, please tell me. The poor man came from Ireland in search of his niece. The picture apparently his about four years old, but he hopes it'll do."

As Trixie looked at the photograph, she realized it did. The girl hadn't changed that much: although some years had gone by since it had been taken, it was plain for her to see she was looking at Annie's picture.

* * *

Trixie's spirits were brighter after that random meeting with Captain Molinson. Things were looking better for Annie. She did have relatives that worried about her! She couldn't wait to tell the girl the news. If only they would find out who was chasing her!

Honey, on the other hand, wasn't feeling that happy. Trixie was smiling, that was true enough, but Honey couldn't really tell why. Something had happened after their conversation that had made her very happy... But what? She didn't recall anything remarkable about their talk with Molinson. "I see your depression has flown away." Honey stated, hoping for an explanation.

"Oh, we can't be gloomy all day, can we?" Trixie said, without any further information.

"Yeah, I guess." It was Honey's turn to feel down. She was certain Trixie was hiding something from her... As certain as of her name being Madeleine.

"C'me on, you guys!" Diana called. "The boys must already be at Wimpy's!"

"Don't worry," Trixie said with a giggle "Mart won't miss you that much, being surrounded with food!"

Di pretended to be offended. "That is not a nice thing to say, Beatrix Belden!"

Trixie merely laughed and Diana soon did the same. But Honey never heard their teasing at each other. The thought that Trixie didn't trust her anymore was more that enough for her mind not to have space for anything else.

* * *

"Ouch! Brian, are you trying to kill me?" Mart shouted from behind the tiny stage at one corner of Wimpy's.

"Sorry, man. I thought you were outta there by now!" Brian said with a grin, as he turned off the power switch again. "You've been there forever! What's so hard about connecting a few cables?"

"I never heard you volunteering to do it yourself!" Mart groaned as he struggled to get back on his feet. "Look at that! My hands are still shaking! You could have electrocuted me!"

"Oh, stop whining!" Dan dismissed him with a gesture. "Is the job done or not?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Mart muttered, still sulking.

"I know what will make him feel better!" Tad Webster said, from behind the counter. Winking at the others, he laid a plate filled with a juicy hamburger and a huge pile of French fries in front of Mart. Mart's face lighted as if by a miracle. Tad laughed. He had been a friend of the BWG's for a long, long time, although their relationship hadn't had a good start. But things eventually straightened themselves out and now they were good friends. Since Tad's only family was Spider Webster, the BWG's favorite policeman in the world, he had to work to get through college and right now he was working at Wimpy's as its manager.

His friendliness and youth had been a major find for the restaurant. The former waiters had left a while before and with the coming of bigger restaurant chains to Sleepyside and its outskirts, the BWG's favorite restaurant had been in trouble. But Tad had managed to turn it around organizing parties, concerts and other youth attracting events. Right now, the male BWG's were helping him setting up a karaoke system.

"Do you really think anyone we know would stand up and sing?" Mart asked between two mouthfuls.

"Well, not you, dear brother of mine! You couldn't catch a tune if it bit you. You'll have to stick to the guitar." Brian stated, taking a bite of his own hamburger and dodging from Mart's punch. "However, I think we can rely on Jim to put on a nice performance!"

"No way, man!" Jim exclaimed from his seat. "That was a one time show!"

"Do you mind enlightening us at to what you're talking about?" Mart asked, his curiosity peeked.

"Well, back in college, Jim entered a bet. Some guys were saying he would never be able to do something crazy. Jim here felt his pride hurt and jumped onto the stage... We were in a karaoke bar, too. He sang 'Born to be wild' in a way that made the guys' jaws drop! It was amazing. I never knew he could sing 'till then."

"Talk about having secrets!" Dan said, teasingly. Jim's face was as red as his hair.

"And let me tell you, he struck gold with that song! There were girls smiling at him everywhere he went! I had to break some hearts by letting them know his own heart was already taken!" Brian couldn't help laughing at his friend's face.

"Why didn't you ever tell us you could sing?" Mart asked.

"Oh, I never paid much attention to it, really. My mother had a great voice and we used to sing together... Until she died. Afterwards... Well, it just didn't make much sense." Jim said, with a shrug of his shoulders.

Their conversation was interrupted by the girl's entrance. Jim's face lit up when his eyes met Trixie's and she smiled at him. "We need to talk." She whispered as she sat by him. "About you know who."

"Yeah... I have a few things to tell you myself." He said in the same tone.

"Have you never been told how rude it is to exchange secrets in the presence of others?" Mart said as he managed to squeeze himself between them.

"And have you never been told how rude it is to interrupt other people's conversations?" Jim retorted. "C'me on, Mart! Leave us be! Di's over there waiting for you!"

Mart laughed as he walked back to his seat.

"They are starting to suspect something..." Trixie stated, nodding in Honey's direction.

"We got to do something about it soon." Jim said but whatever he was going to say next was muffled by the loud music someone had just turned on. They turned in their seats to see Mart and Dan laughing by the karaoke system.

"Come on, Jim. Show us what you can do!" Mart shouted over the music.

"No way!" Jim shouted back, blushing to the root of his hair.

"What do they want you to do?" Trixie asked, amused.

"Embarrass myself!" Jim moaned, hiding his face in his hands. But Mart and Dan were determined to have a show, so they started cheering Jim and leading the other customers (most of which they had known for a long time) into doing the same. Jim groaned in desperation once more but ended up taking the challenge. Trixie felt butterflies in her stomach as she saw him walking towards the stage. Jim singing? Since when?

The red-headed young man finally got to the stage where the grinning faces of Dan and Mart awaited him. He sighed and after looking back a Trixie and winking at her, he whispered something in Dan's ear. Dan's smile as he looked in her direction made Trixie tremble. What were they up to? As the first chords started to play, her eyes widened. No, it couldn't be!

_"I've got sunshine  
On a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside,  
I've got the month of May.  
Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?"_

It was. Trixie felt her face turn to a bright shade of red. Every doubt she could have as to whom this was directed disappeared the moment she saw Jim climb off the stage and start walking in her direction. Meanwhile Brian had joined in the fun and had jumped on the stage, leading his brother and Dan to do the chorus of the song. As if all the others customers singing along wasn't enough of an embarrassment.

_"My girl, my girl, my girl  
Talkin' 'bout my girl, my girl."_

"Oh, God!" she moaned. Trixie remembered once Jim mentioning something about his mother teaching him to sing, but she had never thought he could sing like _that_. And on top of it all he looked gorgeous. How could a man look so good in a plain white T-Shirt and faded blue jeans? The answer came swiftly:.. He could.

_"I've got so much honey the bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.  
Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?"_

Jim was right in front of her, his deep, soft voice singing those words, his eyes trying to look into hers. What was he trying to do? Drive her crazy?

_"My girl, my girl, my girl  
Talkin' 'bout my girl, my girl  
I don't need no money, fortune or fame  
I've got all the riches, baby, one man can claim  
Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl, my girl, my girl."_

Trixie was so embarrassed she could barely look at him. But by then, the song was over and Jim was standing right in front of her, smiling and biting his lip as would a child that had just done something naughty.

"Sorry... They made me do it." he whispered as he took his place next to her again.

"Yeah... I saw them torture you." But there was a smile in Trixie's face. "Jim, let's take a walk and talk ok?"

Jim nodded and followed her outside. None of the other BWG's even dared to follow them but as soon as Jim and Trixie stepped outside all of them, as if on cue, rushed to the window. They had to see as much of this as they could.

* * *

"We seem to be taking a awful lot of walks lately." Trixie said, as they slowly walked down the street, towards the park.

Jim grinned and then said: "I guess we have. It's... uh... healthy!"

She had to laugh at his remark, despite her nervousness. "What was that all about, inside?"

He gave her a sideways glance, trying to figure out what was on her mind. "Well, Brian had just told them I could sing and they decided to pull a fast one on me." Jim slowly answered.

Hearing his answer made Trixie stop on her tracks and stare at him. "Yeah, but I noticed you were the one who chose the song. Why precisely that song?"

A wicked grin appeared on his lips. "Haven't you figured it out yet, hey Shamus?"

She dismissed his answer with an impatient gesture. "Jim, please. Let's stop beating around the bush! We both know something is happening and I would just like to know what it is! Lately you seem to be always trying to tell me something but you never do..."

He swallowed hard. Her playfulness was gone and he knew just by looking at her she was tired of playing games. "I'm sorry, Trix... I was just trying to... Oh, hell, I didn't mean to..." Jim couldn't find the words, so he just shut up and went on walking by her side.

"Yeah..." Trixie's ironic tone made his blood freeze. "You're always trying and you never mean it..." As soon as she said this, Trixie bit her lip and an apology formed in her mind. But she froze as she saw the look on his face. Jim had turned white and she could see how much she had hurt him. She half expected him to turn around and walk away from her. Those words had been too strong and very far from the truth. But to her surprise he didn't walk away. Clenching his fists, Jim held her gaze for a few moments. His determined look scared her.

"Are you sure you really want to know? I mean, right now?" he finally asked, in a husky voice.

"Yes..." her answer was barely audible.

Taking a deep breath, Jim fell down on one knee. Trixie took a step back, instinctively. Whatever she was expecting it wasn't this. Because now there was no doubt in her mind as to what he was thinking about doing. None of them bothered to look around and see if there were any bystanders enjoying the scene. They really didn't care. But as by magic the park was nearly empty.

"Will you marry me?" Jim asked, as he reached out to hold her hand.

Trixie lost her breath as she heard his words. She felt dizzy, her belly was aching... She felt like she had on her first day at elementary school. Her throat was so tight and her mouth so dry, she thought she would never be able to utter another word. Jim was asking her to marry him! What the hell was she supposed to say? She stepped away from him, too confused to go on looking into his eyes. Breathing in deeply, she tried to focus but she couldn't. "Oh, God!" Trixie moaned. She tried to understand what she had been expecting to hear him say. His words had been perfectly logic but still... They were so permanent, so... frightening.

Jim finally got back on his feet. There, it was out. He felt as if a tremendous weight had been lifted from his shoulders. But now... He would have to deal with what he had just said. They just stood in front of each other, both pale and trembling, staring in each other's eyes.

"I don't know what to say now..." Trixie whispered, as she dropped her eyes to the ground.

"There's only one out of two things you can say... But I'm not expecting you to say it now." Jim's heart was aching with the yearning of pulling her into his arms and empty his heart to her. But he couldn't... This was her call now. He didn't want her to say yes just because she was afraid to hurt him. That would kill him. "I love you, Trix... I should have told you before, but I'm only human and I was scared. Now you know." He added. "Think about it... But whatever you do, don't 'settle' for me!" Trixie understood the disgust he put on the word. He didn't want to be second best to her. Thousands of words came to her mind but not one left her lips. Somehow they were all inadequate. And as she saw him walk away, his head bent, she felt like crying. And she did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"God, I'm so sick of being locked up in here!" Annie moaned, hiding her face in her hands.

"Yeah... As if picking locks wasn't your specialty." Bobby teased from across the room. "Anyway, you have to be patient. Things will work out just fine, you'll see."

"Easy for you to say. You can walk outta here anytime you want and go into that perfect little house of yours and be with your perfect little family!"

Bobby couldn't help feeling hurt by the irony in her voice. Hey, I'm not to blame for whatever happened to you! So just quit being obnoxious ok?"

Annie opened her mouth to answer but seemed to think twice and gave it up. She knew he was right. But it was much easier to blame him for having a nice life than to admit she envied him. "So, what's with this club anyway? Who are the others you keep talking about?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

Still frowning, Bobby decided it was best to overlook her previous words and answered more lightly: Well, there's my two brothers, Mart and Brian. There's Honey, Jim's sister, who is going to marry Brian soon enough. There's Diana, Mart's girlfriend and my buddy Dan. He saved my life once." Bobby added, with a proud smile.

"Dan... He must be the one Jim mentioned... The one that was in trouble once too."

Bobby nodded in agreement. "Yeah... He wasn't very nice when he first got here. He always trying to defend himself by attacking others... Hey, that kinda reminds me of someone else!" Bobby was staring straight at her when he said this and he had the pleasure of seeing her blush.

"Yeah, yeah, right..." Annie was going to say something else when Bobby suddenly told her to be quiet. "What's the matter?" she whispered, instinctively getting closer to him.

"I heard something." As soon as he said this, they both heard the distinctive sound of a lock being tampered with. Bobby felt like kissing himself for remembering to lock the door from the inside. It would give them time to hide. Thinking fast, Bobby nearly dragged a half petrified Annie to the small storage room on the back of the clubhouse. It was packed with skiing gear, sleighs, back packs and all off their camping material but they managed to fit inside. Looking around, Bobby tried to find something that would block the door. With Annie's trembling help, he managed to quietly pile up some boxes against the door, hoping they would hold in case someone tried to open it. Somehow he had known their intruder was not a friendly one. Through a narrow crack in the door he peeked outside. There was a man standing right in the middle of the room. He was young but dangerous looking.

"Well, well... The rats abandoned the ship..." Bobby heard him say. Looking down at Annie, he saw she was terrified. Her lips formed the word "Dave". Bobby squeezed her hand trying to reassure her but his heart was racing and in his mind he couldn't help seeing the most horrid pictures of what would happen should Dave find them. So they both stood as quiet and as motionless as they could.

Dave cruised around the room, his hands on his hips. "Where are you, you little..." Then he seemed to notice the door to the storage room and walked towards it, grinning. Bobby held his breath and closed his eyes. He heard the handle turn, but the boxes held the door tight. Silently, he blessed Mart for never throwing anything away. Opening his eyes, he looked outside again. Something else had caught David's attention. Bobby's heart stopped when he saw Annie's backpack in a corner of the room. Apparently, Dave had seen it too for he walked to it and violently grabbed it.

"Oh, Annie, Annie, aren't you careless!" he laughed. His laughter was dry and mean, as far as Bobby could hear. The man opened the bag and emptied on the table. He seemed to be disappointed and mad for not finding whatever he was looking for.

"No, it's not there, you jerk!" Annie murmured, almost to low for even Bobby to hear.

Dave kicked one of the chairs over and loudly cursed. "I'll find the money, all right!" they heard him say, before he left the clubhouse. "And then I'll find you, wherever you are!" Dave shut the door with a loud bang. Inside the clubhouse, Annie and Bobby finally breathed again but they didn't dare leave their hiding place until almost an hour had passed.

* * *

Jim had walked on, without a destination for a while. He needed to cool off. He knew that what he had done was risky and careless but he had seen no other way out. He was fed up with always beating around the bush, so this time he had beat the bush itself! What he would do if Trixie refused his proposal he didn't know... But if he thought about it now he would go insane!

Soon enough, his attention was drawn to something else. A truck was pulling over next to the bus stop and a man got out. Jim thought he looked familiar and then he remembered: it was the same man he and Dan had followed across town that very morning. David Halston! He hadn't had time to think about it again, but as soon as Dan had mentioned the man's name, he had wondered if this David and Annie's Dave were the same person. It would be too much of a coincidence to have two guys named David from New York City in Sleepyside and both of them with a police record the size of Manhattan.

Praying that Dave wouldn't recognize him, Jim followed him again. This time he knew where he was headed and took his precautions. Taking his cap from his back pocket, he buried it up to his eyes. Experience had shown him that nothing stands out in the middle of a crowd as red hair. And so he walked after David, apparently without drawing his attention. The man was too engulfed in his own thoughts to take notice of him. As they approached the hotel where him and Dan had seen Dave enter, Jim stopped. There was a bus stop just around the corner from where he could see the building, so he sat on the depredated bench and watched.

He didn't have to wait long. Before Dave even entered the hotel, another man came up to him and stopped him. Jim peeked from under his cap as inconspicuously as he could. The second man was a bit older than Dave, maybe in his early thirties and his features were the kind that always pass unnoticed. Their conversation was heated. Dave's friend was apparently telling him something the other wasn't enjoying. Finally they seemed to reach an agreement and walked away together. Jim hesitated on what to do. If he followed them, Dave would probably notice him. But he hadn't come this far to go away empty handed. He stared at the hotel. An idea was brewing in his mind and he smiled. _I'm starting to think like Trixie_, he thought as he crossed the street.

There was no one in sight as Jim crossed the doorway. The place was as depredated as the surrounding atmosphere, dust pilling up everywhere, old magazines and newspapers on a nearby table. From the office behind the reception counter, came a loud snore. Looking around, and making sure no one was watching, Jim leant over the counter and picked up the registration book. It was a long shot, but he figured that if Dave was as cocky and sure of himself as Dan had told him, he wouldn't have any problems in signing his own name. Lucky strike or just a great hunch, it was right on target. There it was: D. Halston, number seven.

Jim shot up the stairs. Room number seven was at the end of a dim corridor, lighted only by a filthy window. He tried the door. Locked. Well, it seemed as if he would have to recur to the street learning he had picked up years before. Reaching for his wallet in his back pocket, he took his ATM card and placed it between the door frame and the ancient lock. Just a few nudges and thrusts and... voilá! He heard the blessed click of a door opening.

The room was small and as grim looking as whole of the neighborhood. There was a single bed pushed against the far wall and a bedside table next to it. On the opposite wall stood a small closet. The wallpaper was pealing in more than one place and humidity had done its dirty work all over it. Jim couldn't help to shiver but he didn't lose much time in contemplating his surroundings. He knew he had work to do. His survey of the closet proved fruitless. There was nothing there but clothes. He was luckier with the bedside table, though. In the drawer was a thin gold chain. Hanging from it was a heavy locket, appearing to be very old. Jim had no doubt it was Annie's. This was the proof his hunch had been right: Dan's David was the same as Annie's Dave.

Mentally crossing his fingers, he looked for the opening mechanism. Apparently Dave had tried to do the same, for there were scratches on the sides as if someone had tried to force it open with a knife. But Jim knew better than that. He remembered his mother having a locket very similar to that one and as a child he hadn't had a moment's rest before he figured out how to open it. Carefully, he felt around the locket, trying to find the nearly invisible mechanism. It didn't take him long to find it, since it was where he remembered it to be. The locket didn't open in half as lockets usually did. Instead there was a small compartment right in the middle of it. And inside was a tiny key. Carefully, Jim picked it up and a wide grin spread across his face. The key to the train station locker!

In his excitement he never heard the footsteps outside or the sound of the door opening. But he certainly felt the pain across his skull when someone hit him from behind. Next thing he saw was darkness.

* * *

Trixie's stopped in the middle of a sentence when she saw Bobby running downhill. With Annie. Dan and Honey were still standing with her outside Crabapple Farm. They had been teasing her into telling them what had happened between Jim and herself, since Jim hadn't come back to Wimpy's after their talk. It wasn't that difficult to ease herself out of that subject, but it would be much more difficult to explain who was the girl running towards them with Bobby and why they were both looking so scared.

When the two teenagers arrived at the Belden's farm gate they were out of breath. Trixie gulped as she saw the confused looks on her friend's faces. _Boy, this is it!_, she thought. She would have to tell the truth. "Bobby, what happened? Why is Annie here?" Trixie asked carefully.

Only then did Bobby seem to notice Dan and Honey's presence. But he was too scared to think twice about it. "We were at the club house... Dave went there. We hid in the storage room. But I couldn't let her stay there on her own."

His sister nodded, concern easily seen in her expression. Dan was frowning and he knew something was wrong. "Trixie, what the hell is going on? Who's Annie and why was she staying in the club house?"

The blonde girl sighed and stared at the anxious faces around her. "Well, guys... I think it's time we call an emergency meeting of the BWG's."

* * *

"From all the crazy things you've done through the years, Beatrix Belden, this is by far one of the craziest!" Mart exclaimed, as he passed around the room. "Why on earth didn't you tell us what was going on? I knew from the start you were up to something! You and Mr. Robert Belden!"

Bobby slid on the chair at his brother's reproach. "It's not my fault!" he mumbled.

"Don't take this personally, Annie, but some of the members of this club have a knack for getting into trouble!" Brian said to the pale girl sitting next to him. She smiled shyly at him.

"Why didn't you tell us, Trixie?" Honey's voice sounded hurt and it didn't pass unnoticed to Trixie. She felt sorry for her friend and wished she had told her.

"Oh, Honey, I was going to... But things were so crazy lately... And Jim, Bobby and I were handling it. It didn't seem necessary to bring anyone else on it."

"We're not just 'anyone else'!" Honey said, on the verge of tears.

"And where is that co-president of ours?" Dan said, trying to diverge the subject. "He, of all people, should know better!"

"He told me he was going for a walk..." Trixie lied. In her heart, she was beginning to feel scared too. Though she knew he probably had a lot on his mind and wanted to be alone, she had a gut feeling that something was wrong. But she kept quiet.

"Mart, remember that guy I mentioned to you? The one I told you was trouble?" Dan went on. "I think he's the guy chasing Annie here. It would be too much of a coincidence."

"You mean David? You know him?" Trixie asked, her eyes widening in amazement.

"Oh, I know him all right. A regular at the D.A.'s office! He was arrested a few weeks ago on some drug bust but got away on a technicality. He's a piece of work!"

"That's why it took him so long to track me down!" Annie whispered.

Suddenly, Trixie got up almost knocking the chair over in the process. "My God! How could I've been so dumb? It was obvious! Di, remember that man Mr. Lytell told you about? The one who was making questions about the Wheeler estate? I bet it was Dave!"

Di nodded in agreement. "Yes, I think you're right! I remember Mr. Lytell complaining about too much city people moving in, that they were spoiling the neighborhood! I bet he meant the man was from the city!"

"C'me on, guys, calm down!" Dan said, concerned. "I'm really worried about Jim. He might have gotten to the same conclusion I did about Dave. We followed him over to Hawthorne Street this morning and I mentioned his name! Jim is bound to have put two and two together!"

"Oh, God!" Honey hid her face in Brian's shoulder, trying to hold back the tears.

Trixie was finding it hard to contain her own. Seeing how upset she was, Mart came up to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Easy, Trix. He knows how to take care of himself. He'll be ok." He whispered. His sister gave him a thankful smile and sat down again. Everybody kept silent. No one really knew what to say. They were all worried about Jim. Suddenly, the club door opened. Trixie jumped in her seat, startled and fearing she would turn to see Dave walk through the door. Instead, Jim walked in. Pale and tired, but in one piece.

Trixie forgot everything and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh, Jim, we were so worried." She said, her face still buried in his chest.

He held her tight and smiled. He would have gone through everything again just to feel her hold him that way. "I'm fine. Got a big bump on the head but I'm fine." He stated, as they walked to the table.

Hearing this, Brian rushed to his friend and examined his head. "Ouch! This must have hurt. But you were pretty lucky. No fracture. Still I want you to look out for dizziness or nausea. This could be serious." Brian warned, seriously.

"I know, man. Don't worry. I've had my share of bumps in the head during my acquaintance with your sister!" Jim smiled at Trixie and she stuck her tongue out, relieved to see that even after their talk everything was alright between them.

Soon the BWG's had briefed Jim on what had happened during his absence. Jim heard with a grave look on his handsome face and then told them his own adventure. Trixie shivered when he mentioned the attack. "How did you get away?" she asked.

"I didn't. I blacked out! When I woke up, the room was empty and the locket was gone."

"And the key?" Trixie was almost bursting with excitement.

He grinned, mischievously and reached for his pocket. On his opened palm, he showed them the tiny key to a big fortune.

"God, you're as bad as Trixie!" Dan exclaimed as he did it. "You knew that guy was dangerous!"

"I had to do it, Dan. It was worth it." Jim replied. "And you know you would have done the same."

"I guess... Still, we have to do something about Annie."

Seven faces turned to Bobby and Annie who had kept silent, trying to pass unnoticed. "Please, don't call the police." Annie pleaded, her eyes full of terror. Her cockiness and street smartness were long forgotten. She was plain scared now.

"They won't." Bobby tried to reassure her, by holding her hand. "Will you guys?"

"No, don't worry. Like I said to Trixie, that would complicate things for her. Dan here will have to agree." Jim waited for Dan's nod to go on. "I guess the best place to keep her is Manor House. There are lots of people there to look out for her. Dave won't be able to get to her there."

"That's a great idea." Honey said, smiling for the first time since the meeting had started. Her eyes met Trixie's and the later understood Honey had forgiven her for keeping a secret from her. "But if we do it, we'll have to tell my father."

The BWG's looked at each other. Matthew Wheeler was a great friend of them but they all knew their temper. And instantly they knew it wouldn't be easy to convince him.

* * *

Matthew Wheeler's eyes traveled from his two children and their friends to the skinny, pale girl standing beside them. He had been thinking Trixie was kind of quiet lately and he couldn't help feeling relieved for Honey's change of mind regarding the agency. But now he knew it was no use. Those kids would always get in trouble, no matter what they decided to do with their lives.

"Kids, this is serious." he said, a stern expression on his face. "This is probably one of the biggest scrapes you've been in... so far!" Mr. Wheeler added, making Trixie blush. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward and said: "I know, Mr. Wheeler. But this time we didn't look for it... We couldn't just let Annie run off again. We have to help her. And we were going to talk to the police... eventually. You have to admit it would have been worse for Annie to talk to them immediately."

He stared at them silently for a minute and then nodded. "All right, I give up. Annie can stay here. There's no need to take unnecessary risks. But I will talk to Lewis Parker myself."

"You...?" Jim exchanged glances with the other BWG's. "You know Mr. Parker, dad?"

Matthew Wheeler nodded and sighed. "I even went to the funeral... Jason's funeral." Saying this, Mr. Wheeler glanced at Annie to see her reaction. She was paler than before but managed to hold herself together. "I was in college with Lewis. We never kept much contact but exchanged letters and phone calls at Christmas and such. He was devastated when Jason died... And he told me he would do anything to catch the murderer, that the police wasn't doing much. So I know he'll want to hear about this."

"What about me?" Annie asked, shy in the dominating presence of Matt Wheeler. The red headed man walked towards her and smiled as he laid a hand on her thin shoulder. "You, my dear, will stay here. Tomorrow we'll take care of recovering the money."

* * *

Trixie went to bed that night with a feeling of accomplished duty. There was still a lot to be done, but at least Annie was safe. Manor House was like a safe house, especially with Matt Wheeler on the lookout. And she had just done something else to make her even safer. Captain Molinson was now warned that a dangerous character from New York City was cruising around Sleepyside. As soon as she had arrived home, she'd headed for the phone and called Molinson. They had to do something about Dave, but since they had no proofs of his wrong doings, they would have to take advantage of Captain Molinson's well-known crusade for Sleepyside's safety. He would keep an eye on him.

Molinson had been suspicious of the warning and asked her what she was up to. But Trixie had managed to convince him she was speaking in Dan's name. Her friend had fallen in Molinson's good graces since he had decided to become a lawyer, so she knew the mention of his name would be enough. So, now she felt at peace with herself. At least as far as Annie was concerned, because there was something else bothering her. Jim. Jim and his proposal. After their talk he had acted as friendly as he usually did... Almost too friendly, as if nothing had happened. But she knew he was trying to give her space to decide. Marry Jim! The mere thought made Trixie shiver in anticipation. Cuddling up in her sheets, she remembered all those lonely nights she had dreamed of him and her together at last. All those years... Her eyes clouded. Was this the right time? Wasn't it too late? Trixie was so confused her head was spinning. Through her mind passed all the moments she had spent with Jim... He had been a part of the most special moments in her life. Would there be any special moments without him?

* * *

The day had hardly dawned yet when Trixie, Jim, Dan and Annie hoped into Mr. Wheeler's BMW. He had made a point in going with them to the train station. Trixie looked back as the car went down Glenn Road as saw Bobby still standing by Crabapple Farm's gate. She knew her little brother was disappointed for not going with them but Matthew Wheeler had been adamant as far as not endangering someone else. And Bobby still felt too intimidated by Mr. Wheeler's imposing presence to complain. She couldn't help smiling as she remembered her parents' faces as they were told about Bobby's latest adventures. And Peter Belden's involuntary remark had left no doubts as to what they were thinking: "Oh, God! It's Trixie all over again!"

And History was repeating itself. The previous night had been a time of revelations for Trixie. It had to be more than a mere coincidence that exactly nine years before she had found Jim hiding in an abandoned house. That there was a big bundle of money to be found and a wicked man chasing him. It had been the beginning of everything. She hardly remembered her life previous to that. And now it was starting all over again. With Bobby and Annie. _A new beginning_, she thought, _Maybe it's life's way of telling me I should move on and let the future take its rightful place_.

Sighing, Trixie moved her gaze away from the car window and found Jim's deep green eyes staring at her. Annie was sitting between them in the back seat but he found a way of reaching out and gently caressing her cheek. Trixie blushed under his intense scrutiny and looked away. This would have to wait until after Annie's case was solved. She only hoped it didn't take much longer!

Sleepyside's train station was crowded in the mornings. There were lots of people leaving to work in NY and surroundings towns. They had chosen that time to go into the station on purpose; it was best that they mingled with the crowd, if Annie was really being chased. And they hadn't many doubts left. As they approached the entrance, Jim and Trixie instinctively placed themselves on each side of Annie. Matthew Wheeler walked behind them, guarding their backs and Dan took the lead, since he was the one more likely to quickly recognize Dave.

The locker area was empty. No one was to be seen. The sound of the crowds moving in and about the station was muffled and distant. Trixie shivered. There was something wrong. She felt observed. Looking at Jim, she could tell by the serious look in his face and his wandering eyes that he was feeling it too. But they moved on. Suddenly, without any of them expecting it, Annie ran towards the metal cabinets leaning against the far wall. "This is the one!" she said, excitedly. And abruptly, as she was reaching up to point at the locker in which she had hidden the money, a man appeared out of nowhere and violently grabbed her by the arm. Pushing a gun against the frightened girls' forehead he backed away from the group a few paces more, saying: "Don't even think about coming closer! I want the money. You can have her, but only after we have a chat!" Looking down at Annie, he snorted "We have a lot to talk about, haven't we, baby?"

"Let her go, Halston!" Dan ordered, his dark eyes glistening in fury. "You can have the money but let her go. Kidnapping would look wonderfully on your resume!"

"You rich kids think you're real smart, don't you? Chasing me around town, breaking into my room... I should have done something more... permanent with you, hey Red? I could charge you with breaking and entering, you know?" Dave said, nodding towards Jim.

"You've got some nerve!" Jim shouted. "Let the girl go or I promise I will personally lock you up and throw away the key!" Looking up at him, Trixie was scared by the determined look in his face and feared he would do something silly. She had to act.

"It's no use, Jim. Our friend here knows his way around the courtrooms, isn't that so, David? You know that with a smart lawyer you can get away with murder." she said, folding her arms across her chest. She knew flatter was the quickest way to drive someone into making a mistake.

Dave's grin widened. "Yeah, little lady, you bet! You're the only real smart one in that bunch!"

"Sure. And you are much smarter than any of us. You managed to follow us here without we noticing it. We never suspected a thing. And neither did Jason, did he? Not until the very end." Trixie gulped as she saw his grip on the gun harden.

"Jason wasn't very smart... He could have been rich by now! But he had to play Mr. Nice Guy. I couldn't let him spoil the party, could I?"

"You killed him!" Annie shouted, as she finally woke up from her dazed state and tried to escape from his grip.

"Yes, I did! And I'll do the same to you if you try anything funny!"

"Oh, isn't it nice to hear a man admit his own actions?" a voice said from above them. Startled, David looked up. Standing on a veranda above them was Captain Molinson and some of his men, pointing their guns to David. Taking advantage of his momentary distraction, Annie kicked his shin. The sudden and unexpected pain made Dave let go of her. Next thing he knew Annie was safe in Trixie's arms and Dan had pinned him to the ground. Jim rushed over to kick the gun away from them.

"Captain Molinson, I've never been so happy to see you!" Trixie said, smiling widely.

"I bet!" Molinson's expression was harsh but there was a twinkle in his eyes. "Mr. Wheeler, I thought you had these kids under control!"

"So did I, Captain." Jim's adoptive father glanced at the silent quartet and couldn't hide a smile. "But they always manage to surprise me."

"Talking about surprises..." Trixie interrupted. "How did you know, Captain?"

"I know you, Miss Belden. I've known you for nine long years! And I knew that call of yours last night didn't come out of the goodness of your heart. You never took the bother of warning me there were crooks on the lose in my town before, so this time it had to be something big!"

"You were spying on me?" Trixie was shocked.

Captain Molinson blushed. "Well, not exactly. Let's say I took your warning seriously and kept an eye on Mr. Halston. Especially after I took a look at his record."

A big smile appeared on Trixie's face. "Captain, you took my warning seriously? Since when?"

"Like I said, I've known you for nine years... And I could count the times when you were wrong by the fingers of one hand."

It was Trixie's time to blush.

"But you won't get away with just praise, Miss Belden. You'll have to tell me this whole story... Now!"

* * *

**A/N: So thanks so much for all these wonderful reviews. You guys have really made my day. So as you can see the story is staring to come full circle. Now I want to let you know that their is a sequal to this story and I'm wondering if you guys are interested in reading it. If you are, just leave it in your review and once this story is done, start looking for it out there. **

**PS-If you've seen it, I have now started posting a story that is a spin-off of Trixie Belden that involves the characters Linnie, Ned, Barbara, Dot, and Bob. It's called ****Mystery at Drake University****. It's more of a mystery type story, but it still involves all the elements I used in this. Check it out and let me know what you think of it in a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

It was past noon when Trixie, Dan, Jim and Annie finally entered Crabapple Farm's kitchen. Several pairs of eyes stared at them as they crossed the doorway. All of the BWG's were there, plus Mrs. Belden and Miss Trask.

Exhausted as they were, they knew their friends had a right to know what had happened that morning. And so they summarized the events which had led to David's arrest. After scolding Trixie once more, Captain Molinson had agreed to leave Annie with the Wheeler's for the time being, provided the Social Services were warned. There was still the matter of Annie's uncle to be solved. The girl had been very excited when she'd heard she had family and Trixie couldn't help feeling as glad as she did.

But finally they were through with their story and the group split up. As Jim was setting up to take Annie up to Manor House, along with Miss Trask, he managed to place an envelope in Trixie's hand. She stared at him waiting for an explanation but he merely smiled. She stood there, holding the envelope in her hand, watching him slowly walk up the hill. When they finally disappeared from her sight, she lowered her eyes to her hand. With trembling hands she opened the envelope. Inside was a sheet of paper half covered with Jim's even, strong handwriting.

"_Dear Trixie_," she read "_I know these last few days have been hard on both of us. I didn't make it easier on you with my proposal. But I guess we've waited long enough to make a decision about the two of us. I love you, Trix, I probably always will but I don't want you to say yes just because you're afraid to hurt me. Not knowing hurts a lot more. I've been thinking and I guess that if we try to talk about this some more we'll end up screwing things up... again. We're better with actions than we are with words, so I thought of a way you could tell me your decision without actually speaking. Remember the ring that belonged to my aunt? Wear it tomorrow, at the party, if you're answer is yes and you're willing to give us a try. If you don't wear it... Well, I'll get the message. Please, Trixie, listen to your heart and do what it tells you to, whatever it may be. Love, Jim. P.S.: And this has nothing to do with you working with me. That offer still stands, no matter what your decision may be._"

Trixie folded the letter and slowly walked up the stairs. Tomorrow. Jim wanted an answer tomorrow. And she knew that ring thing meant he wanted a yes or a no. There was no in between. It was fair enough. They had been in between for far too long.

She closed her bedroom door behind her and sat on her bed. Her heart was at peace for the first time in weeks, which was strange enough considering all that was still to happen. But now Trixie was very sure of what really was second best to her and she wasn't going to settle for it. No way.

* * *

Honey woke up as the first rays of sunlight came through the curtains of her bedroom window. She stretched and rubbed her eyes, still dreamily. Today was the day. She and Brian would become officially engaged. It was almost too wonderful to believe. But she had never doubted it would happen one day. And soon enough they would be man and wife.

Humming a tune, Honey jumped out of her bed and headed to her bathroom. She heard the water running in Jim's room, just beside her own. A hint of concern tainted her happy thoughts. Honey knew how important this day would be to her brother. Oh, how she hoped everything would turn out right for them! There was nothing that would make happier than seeing Trixie and Jim together at last. But there was nothing she could do. Just pray.

Trixie's heart was beating fast when she picked up the phone and dialed the number Captain Molinson had given her. She wanted to give the good news to Annie herself. The phone rang a few times before it was picked up. "Hello?" a man's voice said on the other side of the line.

"Hello, Mr..." Trixie glanced at the paper she was holding to confirm the name "Mr. Dugan. My name is Beatrix Belden and I'm calling in regard of a photograph you left at the Police Station."

"You've seen my niece?" the man sounded anxious. "I've been trying to find her for years now! How is she?"

Trixie smiled. "She's all right. She's been through a lot, but she's fine."

"Well, could we set up a meeting? I'm very anxious to see her... You see, her mother was my only sister and when I last saw her we weren't in the best of terms. I thought about looking for her for a long time but I never did. And when I heard of her death..." Mr. Dugan voice faltered and failed.

"I understand, Mr. Dugan. Well, Annie's staying with some friends in Manor House, up Glenn Road, a few miles from Sleepyside..."

Dugan interrupted her. "I'll find it, don't worry! I'll be there in a few hours."

Mart was coming down the stairs, just as Trixie was hanging up the phone. "Who was that?" he asked, leaning against the railing and staring at his sister.

"Annie's uncle. He has been looking for Annie for a long time and he finally tracked her down to Sleepyside."

"Oh, I guess that will be nice for the kid." Mart didn't say another word, but Trixie knew him well enough to know there was still something in his mind.

"What, Mart? Just say it."

He sighed and folded his arms across his chest. "Well, you might tell me to mind my own business, but I have to ask. What's up between you and Jim?"

To his surprise, Trixie walked up to him and hugged him. "I could tell you to mind your business, but I won't. I also won't tell you what's going on between the two of us. But relax... You'll know it before the day is through."

As his sister was walking away down the hall, Mart called out to her and asked: "Are you ok, Trix?"

The blonde girl turned to him and smiled. "Some decisions take a long time to be made. I was scared to leave some things behind. But you know what? I've just found out there's so much more ahead of me. Yes, Mart, I'm ok!"

* * *

Annie was fidgeting in her party dress. She wasn't used to such attire anymore. Besides she was very nervous. Trixie had just told her uncle was coming to see her. God, this was scarry!

"C'me on, Annie! Stop fidgeting!" Bobby told her, as she moved around on the bench.

"Bobby, I'm nervous! This man is the only family I have in the world! What if he doesn't like me?" she asked, in a trembling voice. The youngest of the Belden clan stared at his companion in awe. He found it hard to believe this girl beside him was the same he had wrestled with some nights before. It was as if her bravado had been thrown away along with the rags she had been wearing. He was glad though. This Annie was much easier to be with. Before he had to watch his every word, because of her being so touchy. With a reassuring smile, Bobby put an arm around her shoulders. "'Course he will, silly. Who wouldn't like someone as cute as you?" Annie looked back at him, surprised and then her face lit with a smile.

The sound of a car coming up the driveway startled them. The two kids got up and walked towards Trixie and Honey, who were standing at a short distance. Bobby's arm never left Annie's shoulders. As the dark blue old Sedan parked near Mrs. Wheeler's beloved rose bushes, Bobby felt Annie shoulders tense up beneath his arm.

"Calm down." He whispered. As he did so, he saw a tall, dark haired man in jeans step out of the car and hesitate before approaching them. "Annie, is that you, sweet heart?" the man asked, in a notorious Irish accent.

Annie gulped and stepped away from Bobby's embrace. She was trying to control herself, but Trixie could see that her eyes were welling up with tears. Slowly, the girl walked towards the man. "Uncle Joseph?" she asked, in a strangled voice.

The man's face lit with a smile and he crossed the space that still separated in one long, quick stride. Falling down on his knees, he hugged Annie tight. "Oh, baby, I've been looking for you for such a long time! When I found out my sister was dead, I... Oh, my God, I'm so sorry I couldn't get to you sooner!"

Despite the emotional scene in front of her, Trixie felt a cold chill run down her back. It was a sensation she hadn't felt in a while. Something was wrong. But what?

* * *

The sound of the car coming up the driveway had made Jim leave the stables to see who was coming. He had been jumpy all morning, which was natural since his sister was getting engaged that same day and that there was a 50 per cent chance he would too. And a 50 per cent chance he wouldn't. But something else was bugging him. After almost a decade of knowing Trixie, he had picked up a bit of her sixth sense, when trouble was concerned. Leaning back against the stable door, he watched the scene. Maybe this feeling was just him worrying too much about Annie's future. The kid deserved a break. She wasn't as tough as she seemed.

There was something familiar about the man that was driving the car, Jim thought as he stepped closer to the group, in an effort to see clearly. Hadn't he seen him around Sleepyside the past few days? There was a good chance he had, if the man had been looking for his niece as Molinson had stated. Suddenly, there was light in Jim's spirit and thousands of alarm bells rang in his head. "TRIXIE! NO! GET ANNIE AWAY FROM THERE!" Jim yelled as he started running downhill towards the group. That man was the same he had seen with David Halston outside the hotel in Hawthorne Street! And he hadn't witnessed just a random meeting. Those two knew each other very well!

* * *

By then, similar alarm bells had rung in Trixie's head as well. She hadn't seen him with Halston but she had heard his say he was Annie's mother brother. And he had said the same thing on the phone... That's what she had found strange about him! From what Annie had told her, her father was from Ireland, not her mother, who by the way was an orphan with no family! Trixie didn't have a clue as to why Jim was running towards them like a mad man, but she wasn't going to wait to find out. All her instincts were telling her that that guy was a crook!

'Uncle Joseph' hesitated when he heard Jim's words. Annie was staring at him in awe, but there was a hint of suspicion brewing in her eyes. Then he met Trixie's gaze and he felt his blood freeze. She knew! Without another moment's hesitation he turned back and started running into the woods. Trixie darted after him, leaving Honey and Annie completely bewildered. Bobby ran after his sister and Jim, who had just passed them, slowing down only to tell his sister to take Annie inside. Then the three disappeared into the woods.

It didn't take Jim long to catch up with Trixie and Bobby. As they rushed through the woods, following the trail of broken branches 'Joseph' had left behind, he could hear Trixie trying to convince Bobby to turn back. "Bobby, go home! I don't know what this guy is capable of!"

"Not a chance, Trix. This is my case in the first place!" Bobby's determined voice said.

Jim grinned and approached them. "Guys, I guess we should split up" he said to his friends "Heading this way he can only reach the lake or the club house. He must be smart enough to know he's safer in the woods than in open ground. So, I guess you should head to the club house, Bobby, while me and your sister go over to the lake. Brian and Mart are at the club house and they'll help if there's any trouble. Take the shorter way over there, ok?"

To Trixie's surprise Bobby didn't question Jim suggestion and immediately headed to the club house. "How do you do that?" Trixie asked as they moved on into the woods.

"That's my job, remember? Deal with boisterous youths! But there is a chance that guy goes to the club house... And every chance that he'll find Mart, Brian and Dan over there. C'me on, let's catch this guy." Jim said as he grabbed Trixie's hand.

"By the way, how did you know?" she asked.

"I saw him with Halston, the day I got that bump on my head. I figured they had to be accomplices of some sort."

She nodded. "I should have known this was too much of a coincidence. You know, her long lost uncle appearing at a time like this... But I only figured it out when he said Annie's mum was his sister!"

"Hey, how could you know?" Jim said as he reassuringly squeezed her hand. Doing so, he suddenly felt a sharp pain deep in his heart. He didn't have the nerve to look down. Trixie's hand was small enough to fit into his own if there was any ornament on it he would have felt it. But he didn't. There was no ring on her fingers. Hiding his pain and trying to deal with the disappointment, Jim went on to the lake, hoping to God Trixie wouldn't see his eyes, from which tears were threatening to fall.

Trixie was too engrossed in their pursuit to notice his pale face. Now she could distinctly hear the sounds of breaking branches ahead of them. "We're getting close!" she told Jim as she let go of his hand and started running. Jim followed close behind her, clenching his teeth. Inside his chest was hurting.

Finally they got to the lake. Some yards ahead "Joseph" looked back and ran faster, as he saw them come closer. Jim darted after him, leaving a bewildered Trixie behind. She stood staring at him, wondering where that sudden rage had come from. Through the sandy margins the two ran, as "Joseph" supposedly tried to reach the road. But then he saw Mart, Bobby and Dan in front of him, coming out of the woods. He slowed down and looked around. His hesitation gave Jim enough time to catch up with him. Literally diving over him, Jim knocked the man over and punched him across the chin. He tried to fight back, but the red haired young man was like a wild cat. Jim had to let the pressure out or he would blow.

By the time the others got to them, they were still rolling around on the sand but Jim was undoubtedly winning the fight. Despite that, blood was oozing from a cut on his lip and his eye was already swollen. Mart and Dan finally managed to pull them apart. At that precise moment, Captain Molinson and Bill Regan appeared.

"Does anyone mind telling me what the hell is going on here?" Molinson bellowed as he looked from Annie's supposed uncle to Jim. But Trixie was the one who answered. "This man is not Annie's uncle. Jim saw him with David Halston. And the story he told us doesn't match Annie's."

Molinson gazed at the man with a raised eyebrow, but the other didn't say a word. He merely looked down, looking defeated. "Well, I'll have to talk that over with him, at the station." Handcuffing him, Molinson started leading him to his car, parked on Glenn Road. But before he disappeared into the woods, he turned back and said: "I know there's a party today, but you'll still hear from me soon. Depending on the talk I have with this gentleman here."

"All right, Captain." Trixie said with a smile. "But I bet he'll sing like a bird." She added, in a lower tone of voice. Turning to her friends behind her, she saw Regan looking into Jim's bruises.

"You better ask Brian to take a look at that, Jim. These look pretty painful."

"I'm ok, Regan. Don't worry." Jim answered.

"Regan's right, Jim..." Trixie said as she reached out to touch his bloody face. To her surprise, Jim gently pushed her hand away. "I'm fine, Trix, don't worry... I've been through more painful stuff. We better go check on Annie." Saying that, he walked away into the woods.

The group followed him on to Manor House, but Trixie couldn't help wondering what was wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Only one more chapter left, two new reviews and I'll post it tonite.**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! **


	10. Chapter 10 The End

**Chapter Ten**

"Oh, my God! I still find what this poor girl went through hard to believe!" Mrs. Parker exclaimed once more as she held Annie's hand.

"So do I." Matt Wheeler said, his impressive figure standing right in front of the girl. "But she managed to fool a hardened criminal into jail... With a little help from her friends." Turning to his children and the other BWG's, he smiled.

Returning from the lake, Trixie and the others had found the Parkers with Matt and Madeleine Wheeler. They had come straight over after Mr. Wheeler's call. They had been there for almost an hour and hadn't asked about the money once. All they cared about was Annie. Lewis Parker was a tall, well-built man in his early fifties. Only a shadow in his eyes betrayed the ordeal he'd been through. His wife, however, despite her obvious beauty, looked as if she was recovering from a long, tiresome illness.

"You were a very brave young girl, Annie." Lewis Parker said.

"What will happen to me now?" the girl asked, looking from one grown-up to another and then at Trixie and Jim. "You promised I wouldn't go into an orphanage!"

Before any of them could answer, Mr. Parker exclaimed:

"An orphanage? Don't be silly, child! I would never allow that to happen. Me and my wife have been thinking and we thought it would be very good for us to change scenery and leave New York. Too many painful memories there... Sleepyside looks delightful and we would love to live in a place like this. And we would be honored if you agreed to live with us. I think that's what Jason would like us to do."

No one dared break the silence after Mr. Parker's short speech. Everyone's eyes on Annie. The girl went pale, then smiled, then started to cry. "I would love too..." she muttered in between her tears.

"YES!" Bobby yelled "Now you can be a Bob-White too!" The others started laughing at his emotional response and the boy blushed. Trixie smiled as her brother hugged Annie. Another case was solved. Bobby's case. And everyone was happy. Everyone but Jim. Her smile faded as her eyes met his. Jim had been standing near the window since he had entered the room with Brian, a little while after the others, after tending to his bruises. She couldn't help wondering what was wrong with him. He'd been cheerful until... Trixie's heart skipped a beat and she remembered. _Oh, no!_ She said to herself. _It can't be that!_

Jim saw Trixie stare at him. He'd been trying to pass unnoticed but he knew his gloomy mood would soon be noticed in a room filled with such happy people. He was really happy for Annie. He'd been hoping something like this would happen... Something like had happen to him so many years before. But his heart was aching. He'd thought he had prepared himself for Trixie's refusal...But now he knew he would never be prepared for it. Trixie wasn't going to be his. Not the way he wanted her to be. And so as he saw her moving across the room to meet him, he walked away, leaving the room without being noticed by any of the others.

* * *

Trixie found him in his room, on the balcony. She had been taught never to enter a room without knocking but she knew that if she did, he wouldn't answer her. Jim was like that when he wanted to be alone. But she wouldn't leave him alone, hurting for something that...

"Jim..." she softly called, touching his shoulder.

"Hi, Trixie," he said, without turning to her. "The party is downstairs... You should head over there."

"Oh, no, Jim. You won't get me out of here until you tell me what's wrong." Trixie pulled his arm, forcing him to look at her. And she felt a pain in her heart as she saw his tear streaked face. "Jimmy, no!" she whispered.

He wiped his face with the back of his hand and smiled sadly. "Look, Trix, everything will be ok in a while. I know it was your call and I won't hold it against you... But you have to give me time to get over it."

"Jim, I don't know what you're talking about!" she exclaimed. She knew she was lying but she had to know for sure.

"The ring... I noticed you weren't wearing it in the woods, when I grabbed your hand." Jim lowered his eyes and turned away again. "I don't want to commiserate or you to feel sorry for me, but I need time alone. Please, Trixie... All I don't need right now is you being tender to me."

"Are you sure?" she whispered, unable to stop the smile that spread across her lips. Jim's confused look grew even more so when she reached out and caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. Jim's heart nearly stopped when he felt the soft scratching. Feeling his head spin, he grabbed her hand. The beautiful diamond sent sparkles of light all around them. Swallowing hard he stared into her eyes. "Trixie..."

She nervously giggled. "And you were the one always accusing me of jumping to conclusions. I took it off when we went into the woods. You do remember my tendency to lose stuff..."

He only nodded. Standing there, looking into her eyes, he didn't know what to do. He had gone from hopeful to hopeless and back in less than an hour and now he didn't know what to feel. And he suddenly realized that as he hadn't been ready to deal with her refusal, he was certainly no more prepared to deal with her acceptance.

"I love you, Jimmy. I always did... But I was so scared of losing what we had that I never stopped to think on what we could have..." Trixie's voice was trembling as she stood under his clear gaze. The words she had closed inside herself for such a long time were suddenly breaking their bonds and surfacing.

Reaching out, he softly touched her cheek and traced the lines of her face with his finger, as if trying to memorize them with his fingertips. Did she know what he felt like every time she called him Jimmy? That's what his mother used to call him and sometimes, when they were alone, Trixie called him that too. She had done so that night of the prom... And he'd kissed her. She seemed to guess what was on his mind and smiled.

"This isn't going to be like that night, I promise." She whispered.

"You promise? That was all my fault." He was finding hard to even speak. His voice was caught in his throat.

Surprised, she shook her head. "No, Jim, it wasn't. It was me who walked away. I was so scared... And it was my first kiss... And I wasn't ready for the way it made me feel. It was too strong! But it doesn't matter now, anyway. We're here now and... and I won't lose you again! I will never settle for anything besides the absolute best!" saying that, Trixie threw her arms around his neck and held him tight. With a gasp of surprise, Jim closed his arms around her and closed his eyes as he reveled in the feeling of having her in his arms finally. "I love you, baby, I love you so much!" he whispered as he planted soft, tender kisses in her ears, forehead, nose, cheeks. Trixie laughed, delighted and she wondered how could she ever have doubted their mutual feelings. And only then, when their eyes met, did she noticed she could finally do what she had been wanting to do for a long, long time. Holding his face in her hands, Trixie stood on tiptoes and kissed him, tenderly and softly at first, exploring the feeling. But years of yearning and wishing and wanting suddenly broke the dams in their hearts and their lips met again, hungry, needy, certain of finally belonging to one another.

* * *

They walked slowly through the lawn, under the afternoon sun, their eyes lost in each other's. Happiness was such an overwhelming feeling! People around them smiled at sight of the couple holding hands but they knew better than to interfere. This was a sight long overdue to those who knew them and they didn't want to break the moment.

Jim and Trixie had been talking for hours in his room. Doubts, jealousies, dreams, fears, hopes and secret thoughts had been shared and talked over. It hadn't been easy at first... They had been used to hide most of their feelings from each other. But then it was like they never had done so. They knew each other's limits and faults. And now, walking by his side, Trixie was certain Jim was the man of her life. "I love you, you know." She said, with that gorgeous smile, full of light.

He smiled back, his eyes shining as two emeralds. "I know." Catching her by surprise, he pulled her to him and made her spin in the air. When he finally put her down, Jim hugged her tight and burying his face in her hair, he breathed in deeply. "You do smell like a summer's day." He whispered in her ear.

"Hey, Bobby said that once, so many years ago! You remember that?"

A broad grin spread across his handsome face. "Yeah, how could I forget? You were dressing up and wearing perfume for Ben, trying to make your parents believe you were in love with him! If I remember correctly you were aiming to get that same ring you're wearing today! God, I was so jealous!"

She laughed out loud. "Guess it would have been easier to pretend I was in love with you!"

"Pretend?" Jim tickled her until she begged for mercy. "You are quite a handful, young lady. And something tells me you'll still be so, even after we're married."

Trixie's face grew serious. "Get married? Oh God, am I ready for that?"

Jim reached out and ran his hand through her sandy curls. "I don't think any of us is. When I asked you to marry me, I didn't mean right now. You have all the time in the world, as long as we're together. We'll have time to grow and know each other in deeper ways..." he hesitated "And clear our doubts."

Trixie shook her head and rushed to an explanation. No more misunderstandings, please! "Oh, Jim, I don't have any doubts. I want to be your wife." She smiled. "I'm just scared I won't be a good enough wife for you. I'm so... Oh, I don't know!"

"You're perfect. You're all I want! And you'll be the best wife in the world, because we're in love!" With that he kissed her soundly.

"But you'll still have to put up with my 'mysteries'!" A naughty grin lighted Trixie's eyes. "Even without the agency... You said it yourself I'll keep getting into trouble, no matter what I do."

"Thank God for that! Look at all the people you've helped every time you got in trouble. I am the living proof!" Jim's eyes narrowed and he looked to a point past Trixie's head. "But somehow... Something tells me that agency will happen one day!" he said.

"I don't know, Jim. I don't want to do it alone..."

"You'll never be alone. We'll all be with you. But I think you'll find a new official partner soon enough..."

Confused, Trixie followed Jim's eyes and saw Bobby and Annie standing at a distance. Suddenly, she realized what he meant, and smiled. "Do you think he'll...?"

Behind her, Jim put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, resting his chin on top of her head. "Something tells me he will."

Trixie sighed. In the afternoon sun, all her friends and family seemed happy and peaceful. Honey and Brian, Mart and Di... Even Dan smiled and joked, playfully, no more the sullen young man he had once been. And now Bobby and Annie... A new generation of Bob-Whites. For the first time in two or three years, Trixie longed for tomorrow and a future filled with new dreams and expectations. Next to the man she had always loved.

"Jimmy," she said "life can really be perfectly perfect!"

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: Once again thanks so much you guys, I love you all. I'm so glad I was able to get enough reviews to post the next chapter the same day as the previous one. I will post the sequel in a few days so look out for it. Otherwise, check out my other story Mystery at Drake University.

Mylee you have reviewed every single chapter, your reviews gave good detail on what you liked about each chapter. You are the best reviewer ever. You read all my chapters, reviewed them, and also welcomed me to this community. Also thanks to Fidelis Dy Et Espoire A Noel Dy, JJsGirl2 who also gave me a lot of reviews. You guys are great too. Thanks ps9066 as well and freakout987, who gave me the last review I needed to post this chapter. I love you all.

-Claudia


End file.
